Flames and Maelstroms
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Yang returns to her home of Konoha she is shocked to find out her brother is still alive, now with her friends and family Yang must now teach and guide her brother
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Yang but you are the last of your family to be alive" a gruff voice said as an elderly gentleman leant down to a young blonde haired girl, behind her stood a red-haired figure in a white cloak, who scoffed.

"Are we just supposed to swallow that bullshit?" she said glaring at the gather of old geezers in front of her, Suddenly she felt something latched onto her leg

"Yang" she whispered kneeling to pick her up and consoling her

"It is a great tragedy this village had to lose a powerful family" an old warhawk named Danzo said. He was calculating everything in his head to make sure his plan worked out.

"Then why do I not like what I'm hearing?" the figure said

"Trust us Summer we don't like this as much as you do. We lost a Hokage for crying out loud." the only female said frowning

"Very well, but if I find out you've lie to me. Well have fun imagining what I will do to you" Summer said taking the small girl with her, who had fallen asleep. Summer knew she would get along with her own daughter Ruby.

"Sleep well little one" she smiled as a swarm of rose petals appeared.

"Mummy, daddy" Yang murmured

ONE DECADE LATER!

Yang was now leading her team from Beacon to her old home: Konohagakure no Sato. Ruby was eager to see where her older sister grew up, as was Blake the Black Cat ninja of the group. The forth member Weiss Schnee looked absolutely bored.

"Why are we even here? All this place is a rundown village where the barbarian was born?" Weiss asked.

"We're here to make sure Yang is kept safe while she visits her parent's graves" Blake answered "Not to mention

"Why now though, why not last week or the holidays?" Weiss asked.

"Because my parents died, on this day ten years ago" Yang said a tear coming to her eyes, this stunned Weiss not knowing that part of her truth

"I'm sorry I was a bitch about it Yang" she admitted.

"Come on, I don't want to be here longer than I have to be" Yang murmured sadly as she walked off followed by her team. Unaware that an unexpected event was going to happen.

On the streets, a young boy was running away from drunken villagers.

"Great what did I do to these bastards" the boy said dodging a random bottle thrown at him.

"There's the frigging demon" one of them said

"Yeah well too bad you missed me!" the boy jeered.

"wrong move demon" a woman barked throwing a rusted kunai scratching the boy's leg slowing him down some

"The beast is wounded get him!" a man shouted.

"Hello Kaasan, Otou-san sorry if it's been awhile" Yang said kneeling before two graves. These were the graves of her parents: Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze

"I can't find Naruto's grave, I hope he's with you guys" Yang said looking down "I have this feeling that he's alive and that old warhawk was hiding something when Summer Kaa-san took me with her, I just hope you can forgive me for abandoning the village you worked hard to protect"

"I'm sure they would" Blake smiled before her ears twitched

"Blake?" Ruby asked concerned

"Someone's being attacked and he's young" Blake said disgusted

"Oh joy" Weiss grumbled before she joined Blake and Ruby. Yang looked at her team before looking back to her parents

"I have to go now" Yang said softly touching the tombstones before racing after her team.

"Hold him still" a villager said as he held a red hot piece of iron and pointed it at Naruto's eyes. the two villagers who was holding him still were grinning gleefully said the man holding the hot piece of iron pulled back

"See you later demon!" the man said before he felt his arm stop, he looked back at it only to see a black ribbon

"We don't think so" Blake said pulling the ribbon back to grab the iron spike "WEISS!" she shouted feeling a cooling sensation on her hands

"Now then!" Weiss said summoning up a glyph either of the boy

"What the!" one of them said being flung into sky to the left,

"Oh SHIT!" the second one said flying into the sky off to the right. Ruby ran over to the young boy and checked him over

"We have to move this fight, we're too cramped here" Blake said holding out her sword

"I agree, come on!" Weiss said as Ruby grabbed the boy

"WHOA!" the boy exclaimed

"He's not in a good state" Blake said as she was running with her teammates on the path of glyphs Weiss had created,

"No kidding Blake" Weiss said as she looked back at the boy on Ruby's back as she was lagging behind

"DOWN THERE!" Blake said jumping down to the ground, followed by Weiss and Ruby who floated down on a glyph.

The three girls were now surrounded by villagers. Weiss looked like she was going to go postal at Blake for getting them surrounded

"Now what?" Weiss asked holding her weapon in a defensive stance

"I have no idea, Ruby?" Blake asked looking to her young leader.

"Um, we defend the boy!" Ruby said as two heavy looking thug like villager walked forward

"Wait, where's Yang?" Ruby asked as a massive fireball roasted the thug

"GET AWAY FROM THEM NOW!" Ynag shouted as she went into what they affectionately called Dragon Mode, when her semblance was at its maximum power. It was then that Yangv noticed the boy hiding behind Ruby  
"Naruto?" she asked as she took inb the many cuts and bruises on her little brother making her even more pissed

"Yang?" Ruby asked scared for the first time in her life as she felt her sister's fire ability get stronger

"What did you do to him?" Yang growled

"What we just did to the demon what he did o our villa" a villager said but was unable to finish as Yang slugged him in the face giving him a second degree burn. Yang then looked to her left as another thug was about to take a step forward to Naruto, but ultimately found Yang's boot in his gut instead. A third villager was creeping up on Ruby and Naruto when he was stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he said.

"Shadow capture Jutsu, another group captured; shall we send these ones to Ibiki or Anko?" the shadow user Shikaku asked, before the villager he was restraining was knocked back into him.

"Ow" Shikaku asked as his team mates Inoichi and Choza helped him up

"Is that?" Choza asked as a silver haired shinobi, a red eyed Kunoichi and a Beared Shinobi arrived.

"HAving trouble?" the silver hair ninja said

"Kakashi, looked at the blonde girl, I think its Yang!" the Kunoichi said

"I think Kurenai's right" the bearded ninja said

"I'll check, Hey YANG!" Kakashi said waving as a fist came c lose to his face making him gulp. Yang snapped out of her rage causing her crimson eyes to shift back to their gentle lilac colour blinking as they did so

"Yo Kakashi how are you?" Yang asked easily

"I'm...good; how are you calmed down yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe" Yang said walking over to her sister and the boy behind her, kneeling down, the boy then looked over to Yang

"Onee-Chan?" Naruto asked seeing Yang who engulfed him in a warm and gentle hug

"Naruto, you're alive; I thought it wasn't true and it wasn't your alive" Yang wept

"Sis" Naruto cried as well gripping his sister.

"This is real touching but more are likely coming to 'hunt' down Naruto" Kakashi said

"What should we do?" Kurenai asked as the bearded shinobi Asuma dragged the last unconscious villager into a pile for the InoShikaCho trio to take to the ANBU black ops division that deals with unhelpful people and enemies.

"Well I better take these five to the hokage at once" Kakashi said as he left with the team and Naruto.

"I wonder who the Hokage is?" Yang asked.

In inside the office of the hokage, the third hokage was dealing one a massive headache he wanted gone: Danzo Shimura, the oldest Warhawk of Konoha. He has been trying to get Naruto under his wing for ten years now and Sarutobi was not giving in to his demands

"You can forget it Danzo I'm giving him over ot you and know it, so why do you continuly pester me?" Sarutobi asked using a small fire jutsu to light his pipe

"You will one day Sarutobi, and you know it is the only way" Danzo said interupted by knocking

"What is it Sora?" Sarutobi asked as a light brunette opened the door up and looked it  
"Sir Kakashi Hatake has arrived with a group of young girls and Naruto in tow sir" Sora said

"Thank you Sora" Sarutobi smiled "It seems like I have some business to attend to Danzo, if you could plese see yourself out and don't let the door hit your crippled ass on the way out!" Sarutobi barked as those who wanted to see the Hokage entered, to say Sarutopbi was surprised who entered was an understatement.

"Yang is that you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Old man Monkey? You took back over?" Yang askled

"Yes I did after your father died, everything was in chaos.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

I was in the village looking after the wounded and near dead. Every time I remember hearing those sounds sends a shiver down into my core that is indescribable! So I made the decision, with a newborn in my arms as I walked into my old office and resumed my place as Hokage, one I retook with great reluctance. So whne I found out the council had ordered me to keep your brother's existence a secret I knew a piece of me died that day. I was far from ready when Summer walked in with you, I knew she was dear friends with your parents.

"You knew Naruto was alive, and told me he was dead" Yang shouted

"No, Danzo did, I knew he wanted something but what I didn't know, but now I do. At the next meeting Danzo will try and get control of him." Sarutobi said

"I See, well then we're expected back until tomorrow" Yang said

"Excellent you might think of staying tonight" Sarutobi said

"I concur we must" Weiss started

"Not insult your generosity and accept your offer" Blake said bowing with a smile

"Excellent now I must be off, after all it is a special night; Kakashi I trust you can get in touch with Teuchi and Ayame?" Sarutobi asked.

"I will, should I inform Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Very well. Now I believe it is a certain someone's birthday" Sarutobi said handing Naruto a present

"Happy Birthday Naruto" Yang said hugging her brother

"Yeah Happy Birthday Naruto" Ruby said joining in on the hug "I finally got a brother"

"Oh I'm sorry allow me to introduce Team RWBY: my adopted sister Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna" Yang said

"Nice to meet now I must make the speech I loathe so much" Sarutobi said as he walked out. Once he was outside

"What is that all about?" Weiss snapped  
"Simple Weiss, if we just leave what would happen to Naruto and Yang?" Blake asked looking over at the happily reunited siblings

"So what should we do?" Weiss asked

"Simple take him with us" Blake said

"We can't!" Weiss hissed

"We have to, otherwise he will die, picture what would have happened if we didn't show up?" Blake questioned the heiress.

"Alright you can stop guilting me into this, but how we going to explain him to Ozpin or Goodwitch?" Weiss asked.

"We don't" Blake said.

That night Yang was shook awake who looked at her friends already dressed and fully geared up, Blake than indicated that they were going while Weiss was doing the same with Ruby

"What about?" Yang asked

"He's coming with us" Blake said smiling

"Got it" Yang whispered getting up "Wake up little fox"

"Don't want to" Naruto grumbled

"We're going home" Yang explained

"But isn't this?" Naruto questioned  
"No it isn't not for me, and no longer for you" Yang answered

"Then, where is home?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhere cool, now we'll head out as soon as" Yang said before being interrupted by Blake

"I got his stuff from that crap apartment" Blake said

"Good Weiss have you set the teleport up?" Ruby asked.

"Just did it, however I suggest we do it where Ozpin sent us here" Weiss said

"Good let's move." Yang said carrying Naruto on her back.

"So did the plan work?" Kakashi asked as he and Sarutobi viewed the girls leaving

"Yes it did. Hopefully Yang will give him a better life than here" Sarutobi said puffing hsi pipe.

"Think he will return?" Asuma asked.

"One day" Sarutobi asked "But until then we'll just have to trust those girls with him"

"Finally we're home" Yang said putting down her gear as did the other girls

"I think we should head to bed; we still have class in the morning" Weiss said heading for the bathroom to get change

"Now what about your brother?" Blake asked changing into her pyjamas as Naruto was already asleep

"He'll sleep with me for the time being" Yang said lifting him into her bed.

"Night guys" Ruby said

"Night Ruby"  
"Night little sis"


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after dawn when Ren felt something

"What is that?" he asked as Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune were already up, the girls were still in their pyjamas. Pyrrha was in a brown satin camisole and black shorts while Nora wore a white singlet with pink boxers.

"I don't know it doesn't seem like Aura" Pyrrha said putting her hair up

"all I know is that its faintly coming for Ruby's dorm" Ren said

"They did get in last night from visiting the graves of Yang's parents" Pyrrha said

"I'm going to investigate" Ren said opening the door and looked around spotting a small patch of blonde hair

"That can't be Yang; so question is who is it?" Ren asked following after him quietly.

After awhile Ren had figured out where he felt this before 'Judging by the energy signature, he must be from the elemental countries like me, but how did he get here, I better ask' he thought before the boy saw him and stopped,

"Hello, how did you get here?" Ren asked crouching down to his level

"My sisters and their friends brought me here" Naruto said

"Your...sisters?" Ren asked confused

"Yeah Yang and Ruby" Naruto answered

"I was unaware they even had a brother" Ren replied

"Hey Ren" Nora said glomping the stoic student "Hey there"  
"So Ren who is this little guy?" Pyrrha asked ruffling his hair

"Yang and Ruby's little brother" Ren replied

"They have a little brother?" Jaune asked before a grumble was heard.

"Sorry" Naruto blushed

"I think we better this young one some breakfast" Ren said as Pyrrha led on taking Naruto's hand.

"What are you research at this time of day Victor?" Professor Goodwitch said placing down a tray of tea and toast

"The Titan Semblance" Ozpin said taking a cup of tea

"That ancient ability that no one has seen in centuries. Why are you looking at that now?"

"I have a feeling our enemies are also looking for it as well, and I cannot in good consciousness allow them to get their hands on it!" Ozpin said

"Very well Ozpin" Goodwitch said leaving

"So Yang and Ruby have a little brother, but where did he come from?" Pyrrha asked smiling as she watched over the young blonde

"Maybe from Yang's hometown. After all she said that she was brought to Vale by Summer, her adoptive mother." Jaune said

"Here we are" Ren said as he and Nora brought breakfast over

"Ah, Pancakes, not as good as yours Ren; but still good" Nora said. Ren saw that Naruto was a little confused at the food in front of him.

"What are these things?" Naruto asked poking the breakfast food

"You've never had Pancakes before?" Nora asked

"Not really" Naruto frowned

"Why not, all kids should have Pancakes" Nora said

"I...I'm not like other kids" Naruto whispered

"How come?" Ren asked

"I was...'attacked' on a regular basis" was all he said but the hidden message was heard clearly by Ren and Pyrrha

"Hey, this is a new place filled with new opportunities. I'm sure you'll have a better life here than there" Pyrrha said "Now eat up there getting cold, not to mention Nora will eat anyone's pancakes they left unattended" she smiled whacking Nora's hand with her fork.

"O-okay" Naruto said taking a bite making JNPR smile. "This is awesome!"

"OH yeah he'll fit right in" Ren laughed.

Yang was struggling to stay asleep when she felt nothing next to her, looking up she couldn't find her brother

"Naruto?" she asked groggily starting to regain full function "Naruto!"

"Shut up Yang its Saturday" Weiss said rolling over

"Guys, Naruto's gone!" Yang exclaimed

"Wait, how the heck did you lose him, he was right next to you!" Blake asked

"Yang is a heavy sleeper" Ruby muttered

"RUBY! Not helping" Yang snapped before a knock was heard making Yang kiss the carpet.

"That seemed to hurt" Blake said looking at her best friend

"Thank you for being so astute Blake" Yang grumbled.

"Will somebody get the door" Weiss said frustrated

"Hey Pyrrha" Ruby said getting the door

"Morning Ruby, I believe this is yours" the amazon said as she indicated to

"NARUTO!" Yang rushed over and bear crushed her brother "Where were you?"  
"He joined us for breakfast" Pyrrha said

"Oh" Yang said "I just can't think of a way he could have snuck past me"

"Well he didn't do a good job if Ren detected him."  
'Ren detected him, since when did Ren have chakra abilities?' Yang thought "Thanks for watching him,"  
"Anytime, it was quite fun once we got to know him" Pyrrha chuckled ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Ren!" Yang asked as she saw the green clad huntsman on a balcony

"I thought you may have wanted to see me" Ren said looking over his shoulder

"Since when are you an elemental national?" Yang asked

"I moved to Beacon when I was nine, and that was when I met Nora" Ren said

"What nation?" Yang asked as her eyes turned red fearing where Ren was from, she knew a few nations were after her father for his actions

"I came from Kaze, you see my parents fled from the country where they were ANBU specialists," Ren said

"What nation was that?" Yang asked

"The Land of the Lotus. My mother was a Kunoichi from the leaf and she was on a mission, which went south pretty badly, you see she was in a team with the Yellow Flash"

"My Dad" Yang stated

"Yes, well anyway during that time my father was a shinobi and found the team, he took them in and helped them heal. It was during this period they fell in love, shortly they married and help form a pact between our villages, life was good until the Cloud village came attacking our village. They had heard that we were allied with the leaf and came to destroy us to weaken the leaf. Many villagers fled or were killed in the invasion; The Hidden Lotus Village was no more. Most of the refugees went to the southern content to escape, but my father took us to Kaze because that was where he brother was" Ren explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but why didn't my village come to the aid of yours?" Yang asked

"The village was still in disarray, when we left we headed to Konoha, only to find it in a period of rebuilding" Ren answered

"The Kyubi no Kitsune attack; shit that's why Kumo attacked your village, they wanted to cripple Konoha to the point of desperation" Yang realised

"So we continued onto Suna where my uncle welcomed us and I was enrolled in the academy" Ren said.

"You went to the academy?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Ren inquired

"No; I got the usual pre-academy home schooling until my parents died, I can do majority of the basics: replacement, clone, transformation, basic taijutsu and genjutsu; I also have a scroll of family techniques I've been working on myself" Yang explained.

"So you need help?" Ren asked.

"Yes I want to help Naruto become a great ninja, but I am limited by my own knowledge" Yang sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll help out with his training and your own" Ren said leaving Yang to think.

Back in their dorm Blake and Naruto were staring at each other before Naruto moved his hand which Blake slapped.

"Not quite try again, and remember be subtle about your movement" Blake said

"Why are you teaching him stealth?" Weiss asked

"Because Yang told me she wanted to continue Naruto's ninja training; which she and I believe was sabotaged by the elders of the village" Blake explained looking at Weiss while she grabbed Naruto's hand. "Nice try but I could still hear you" she smiled turning back

"Alright enough stealth, how about some speed training?" Ruby asked

"Why would he need speed? What he clearly needs is a bout of education in etiquette" Weiss snapped

"Oh boy!" Naruto deadpanned

"The way one conducts themselves is paramount when in social situations" Weiss said

"Yipee" Narto once again deadpanned  
"And sarcasm is one of the lowest forms of wit; now as I was saying to have good etiquette is to have good manners, know how to speak, walk talk and dress appropriately" Weiss said walking in almost a glide "Plus one must know how to dance when attending banquets and balls" Weiss said curtsying

"Like I'm ever gonna go to those" Naruto said

"You may never know little Fox" Blake said ruffling his blonde hair

"Blake's right hunters of all ages and status have been known to provide security at upstate events, and even Beacon has the school dance once a year" Ruby explained as she lounged on Blake's bunk

"Ruby's right so we need to teach you how to behave in high society" Weiss said folding her arms.

"Pass" Naruto groaned.

"I agree, we've been training him for a while now, I think we should" Blake was interrupted by a snore "Let me sleep" Blake whispered motioning to the girls to leave the dorm so he could rest. As Ruby and Weiss left, Blake placed Nartuto on her bunk.

"Okay Yang show me what you got" Ren said adopting his usual fighting stance while Yang took on a much more structured stance than the one she usually uses, Ren had decided to test her Taijutsu skills

"Remember Taijutsu only, no Gen or Nin" Ren said

"Got it" Yang said throwing a punch before moving into a kick which Ren blocked and countered using his lotus fist style taijutsu, who was starting to attack with swipes and open palm strikes which Yang used a Boxer's guard to block them

"Nice try but if you use that kind of block" Ren started before dropping into a sweeping position but Yang threw her hand down defending against the kick.

"I'm quicker than I look" Yang smirked.

"So I noticed, come on" Ren said hopping slightly after getting up.

"You've got it" Yang said cracking her knuckles.

Naruto was resting peaceful, at first glance. However at a second glance one would see a slight frown. He was having a nightmare.

"There he is, get him, kill the demon" various people said

"Why, what did I ever do to you?" Naruto asked

"You didn't do anything I DID!" a voice said that came with a pair of red eyes. They felt like they were staring into his very soul "And now you pay the price!"

Yang showed up to protect only to be killed and incinerated by the people who cheered loudly as they danced on Yang's remains

"Your turn little one" the voice said

"STOP!" a second voice creating a blinding white light.

"AAH" Naruto screamed as Yang raced over to him and hugged him tightly

"Yang" Naruto whimpered "They, they killed you"

"Sshh, it was just a dream, look I'm right here comforting my little brother, I'm not going anywhere Naruto, count on it" Yang said soothing her little brother


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure we be should leaving him behind?" Blake asked as she pulled on her snow gear  
"We'll be gone a couple of days, after all this is just a Grim cleaning" Weiss said polishing Myrternaster.  
"I'll ask JNPR to keep an eye on him" Yang said loading her gauntlets, truth be told Yang had a bit of trouble being separated from Naruto at this point in time, since it had only been a couple of weeks since they rescued him and brought him back to Beacon from Konoha.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine: Weiss said in one of her more understanding moods, "JNPR will probably make sure he's fine and comfortable" Weiss said  
"Um, guys I past passed Jaune and his team have an escort mission" Ruby said entering the dorm.  
"Oh great that means we have no one to watch your brother" Weiss groaned.  
"Well that only means one thing" Yang chirped  
"No" Weiss dreaded  
"Why not, we'll keep him in the ship" Ruby said  
"Alright" Weiss relented

"Alright Naruto, now it will be dangerous so stay here! You got it, we'll be back to check up on you in between waves of Grimm" Yang instructed as they landed  
"Got it sis, sheesh I'm ten not an little kid" Naruto growled.  
"I know, but you haven't been properly trained to handle Grimm" Yang explained  
"Don't worry we'll be back soon, plus I'm sure Ruby has stashed some movies in here for you to watch" Blake said  
"You know about that?" Ruby blushed  
"Don't worry; I'm sure Naruto will enjoy them" Weiss said walking out into the freezing cold.  
"We'll be an hour, maybe two tops" Yang said walking out with a rifle  
"Are you sure you'll need your Sun Shooter?" Blake asked following after Yang. Ruby just hugged her brother before leaving  
"See you later" Ruby said as the hatch closed.  
"Well this is boring" Naruto deadpanned.

In another part of the snowy forest, a girl was looking around in fear as she heard something inhuman behind and around, her breathe was a cloud of warm visible air. A sound similar to pickaxes striking ice came closer as two red eyes. There in front of her was a dreaded type of Grimm only found around her home: The Dozer type Grimm, a bull like Grimm who prefers the colder regions of Vytal. Just lately it was one of the more aggressive species of Grimm near the Schnee estate  
"Weiss, where are you?" the girl, Weiss' younger sister Elsa begged as the Dozer snorted signalling it was about to charge, Elsa was scared but stood still hoping that it not notice her.  
"Please go away" she whispered. Right now she was really wishing her big sister was there to protect her.

"I got another one; Cryo Ursa" Blake said using her scythe to dissect it  
"Blake on your six!" Yang said shooting her rifle taking down a Beowulf. "Weiss on your right!" Yang said.  
"Thanks Yang" Weiss said turning her chamber to red, unleashing a red hot needle like blade, slicing the beowulf like butter.  
"Is that the last one?" Ruby asked snuggling into her cape, suddenly Weiss' scroll went off  
"Weiss here" Weiss answered  
"Lady Weiss, I'm afraid we have had no contact with Lady Elsa, you're father has requested your team to find her!" a butler said  
"Sure thing, I mean we did get rid of the last Grimm" Weiss smiled.  
"Not quite Lady Weiss, there have been sightings of a Dozer class near the estate"  
"A...A DOZER! AND YOU LET ELSA OUTSIDE!" Weiss shouted,  
"It has just come into the area recently" the butler explained.  
"Nevermind that where was she last seen?" Weiss asked

Naruto was so bored he nodded off, and once again he had a nightmare. He was in a dark and gloomy woods, while there was a blizzard happening.  
"Run brat, RUN!" the dark voice said as he chased Naruto with a weird three headed Beowulf was chasing him. Suddenly he tripped  
"GET UP NARUTO!" Ruby shouted, but she was attacked from behind by a Dozer killing her  
"RUBY!" Naruto shouted  
"Rest easy little one" the light voice said as the gloomy blizzard forest was changed into a bright flower filled meadow. There in the middle was a woman with red hair wearing a yellow shirt that came to her midriff, a pair of black ninja pants and a pair of strappy ninja sandals.  
"Have no fear Naruto, I am always with you" the woman said before fading away  
"WAIT!" Naruto shouted waking "Was that mum?" Naruto asked before sensing something outside.

"I know they said I shouldn't leave but" Naruto said activating the controls to the door and waited til it lower, he stepped outside and viewed the great white wilderness. Suddenly all he saw was white; looking up he saw a girl about his age; pale blonde hair, the most mesmerising teal eyes, She was beautiful to Naruto who was blushing. This also made the girl blush before she thought Naruto was cute as well, before realising they were still in that compromising position.  
"I'm sorry!" the girl said getting up  
"Er no problem" Naruto said before a snort was heard, suddenly the girl grabbed Naruto's hand and dashed off yelling run. The Dozer walked over to where the ship was located.  
"Activate defences!" Naruto shouted  
"Unauthorized vocal command" the ship said  
"Oh that is bullshit!" Naruto shouted as he was running from the Bull like Grimm  
"Can we not do the puns" the girl said as Naruto took the lead.  
"I'm Naruto, what's your name?" he asked  
"Elsa Schnee" Elsa said as Naruto pulled her under a tree root.

"So tell us what's the hell is a Dozer?" Yang asked as they were running through the forest  
"Best way I can describe it is a mad bull that was corrupted by the Grimm, its stands about as tall as a Ursa Major. It's head is covered in thick armour, so too is its spine. The only weak spot is in between the eyes" Weiss said  
"Wait right where it can defend itself with its horns?" Ruby asked  
"Unfortunately only level 4 hunters have ever taken one down" Weiss said  
"And not only is your sister out there but so is Naruto" Blake said making Yang skid to a halt  
"Er whoops" Weiss said  
"Weiss, please tell me I did not just leave my brother, who I just reunited with; out there in the woods in a bloodthirsty beast?" Yang smiled sweetly  
"Um"  
"Well Weiss I'm waiting?" Yang said  
"Well"  
"Weiss!" Yang growled  
"Maybe" Weiss flinched as Yang exploded  
"Oh dear, she's doomed" Ruby said hiding behind Blake  
"HEY! don't hide behind me!" Blake shouted.  
"Don't get angry at me, Blake pointed it out to you" Weiss shouted hiding behind the ninja  
"Not you too" Blake groaned  
"But Blake wasn't the one who wanted to be a good girl for daddy and make sure he wasn't hurt" Yang cooed  
"But, but Ruby help me you dolt" Weiss snapped  
"Yang what Weiss is trying to say is, yes this is her fault but in turn it is our fault for bringing Naruto" Ruby said nodding slightly  
"Yeah, what she said" Weiss said quickly  
"But then again we would have to have brought Naruto with us if she didn't make us take this mission" Ruby added  
"Yeah, wait what RUBY!" Weiss again snapped as a loud holler was heard  
"The dozer!" Blake said  
"NARUTO!" Yang shouted  
"ELSA!" Weiss panicked.

"THIS WAY!" Naruto shouted as he helped Elsa over a log and hid behind it, He was holding her hand. Elsa blushed at the warm and protective feeling that was spreading through her body. She was scared from the Dozer that was after them  
"Are you alright Elsa?" Naruto whispered looking over the log while he was preparing a set of small dagger like objects and pieces of paper  
'I know that I have little experience with these things and from the way Elsa is acting it's a higher level of danger than usual; I hope Ruby and Yang find us soon, because I don't these kunai I have will help us much; I just wish that I had a better weapon' Naruto thought  
"Do you have a semblance?" Elsa asked  
"What's that?" Naruto asked.  
"A personal power that is defined by your soul and aura" Elsa explained.  
'Well that would be handy right now' Naruto thought getting angry making his eyes flash between his usual blue and a fiery red  
"Naruto, we need to get out of here!" Elsa shouted  
"No, we need to fight" Naruto said  
"please" Elsa softly begged looking like she was about to cry.  
"Come on!" Naruto said grabbing her hand "I'll protect you Yuki no Hime" Naruto said as the pair out of cover to hear the Dozer behind them.

"WEISS, I swear if anything happens to Naruto, even the slightest sniffle you and I am going to going to a nice and toasty bonfire!" Yang said as they got back to the area where their ship was.  
'Please, please, please Naruto be there" Weiss silently begged.  
"He's gone" Ruby said  
'Oh shit! I'm a barbecued heiress' Weiss panicked before she was grabbed by Yang, whose eyes had become red "Lovely weather isn't it?"  
Blake was examining the ground noticed the place where Naruto and Elsa landed "Hey Yang" Blake called out making the aggravated blonde spar the heiress for now.  
"What?" Yang asked.  
"Look, I think our target ran into your brother and ran off with him" Blake said  
"Makes sense, I found some tracks over there that I haven't seen before" Ruby panted.  
"So they're alive and together?" Yang asked. Making Blake nod in response.  
"If he has done anything to her" Weiss snarled.  
"You'll what!" Yang barked back making the heiress flinched  
"Nothing" Weiss said smiling  
"Didn't think so" Yang grumbled as Ruby and Blake ran off  
"Partner up and split up, Weiss you're with me" Ruby said switching to leader mode.  
"I'll go the other way with Yang" Blake said  
"Just make sure you contact us when you find them" Weiss said taking off  
"YOU TOO!" Blake shouted back.

"Elsa get DOWN!" Naruto said pulling her down just in time to have the Dozer charge over them. "That was close" Naruto said going for a kunai only to realise he used the last one he had  
"Don't tell me" Elsa said  
"Yeah we're screwed" Naruto confirmed standing up back up as the Dozer slowly advanced towards the pair when a roar sounded out, the two looked to the right to see a massive Ursa Major on its rear paws.  
"Great that's mean we're just more screwed" Naruto groaned out shielding the young girl.

Suddenly the Ursa lunged for the Dozer knocking it onto its side, before turning to look at the young kids gathered there  
"I think its holding it off for us to run" Naruto said making the beast snort in affirmation.  
"Then I suggest we move" Elsa said pulling Naruto away. Then the Dozer rammed its horns into the bear like Grimm making it an easier target for the Ursa which ripped into with its claws making the Dozer whine. The Ursa looked to see if the ones the Dozer was chasing got out of there safely which they did.

Yang had found the Dozer taking on an Ursa, loading a round into her rifle.  
"Why do you even have a rifle when you have shot gauntlets?" Blake asked.  
"My Gauntlets are short range and I don't want to get up close and personal with certain Grimm if you get my drift?" Yang asked.  
"Got it" Blake said drawing her sword and switching it to gun mode.  
"On my count 3...2...1...FIRE!" Yang shouted pulling the trigger the same time as Blake killing the two Grimm  
"One of us hit the Dozer weak spot!" Blake said  
"Did you see that Weiss, I scored a direct hit!" Ruby cheered  
"Or not" Blake murmured walking over to her team  
"So Dozer's dead" Weiss nervously said  
"But where's the kids?" Yang asked her eyes still red.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked looking around  
"I recognise this place, we're near my home." Elsa said "Thank you" she said smiling before walking over to him kissing his cheek.  
"N-No problem" Naruto stuttered out before seeing Elsa walk over to her butler who smiled.  
"Well I better get back and make sure Yang hasn't killed Weiss yet" Naruto smiled before running off to where he sensed his sisters.  
"Better yet I hope she doesn't kill me" Naruto murmured jumping up into the trees lkooking back to where Elsa and her butler was walking back to the Schnee Mansion, he leant against the branch smiling for a moment before he turned and branch hopped away, unaware Elsa saw him making him smile,  
"what an interesting boy, I hope we see each other again" Elsa said catching up with her butler afterwards.

As Yang and the others got back they saw Naruto leaning against the ship tossing a snowball up in the air and catching it again with a smile gracing his face  
"See he's fine!" Weiss said  
"Alright he's fine now pack up we're done here" Yang said walking up to Naruto and ruffling his blonde spikes "Have fun?"  
"Sure did" Naruto said dropping the snowball  
"Where did you go anyway?" Ruby asked making Yang look back  
"Just practicing my skills" Naruto shrugged  
"Okay then" Yang shrugged taking the pilot's sit as Weiss took navigator's seat with Blake and Ruby sitting behind Weiss and Naruto behind Yang. Blake saw Naruto smiling  
"What's with the smile?" she asked  
"Just found something beautiful while practicing" Naruto smirked  
"I bet you did" Blake whispered winking. 

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who have tuned in to see each chapter of this new crossover adventure, **

**This was a challenge issued by Silver Truth that stated Yang had to be Naruto's sister and so I took up it to see what I could do with it, so that means in this A/U Yang is adopted by Summer Rose who was a friend of Kushina. so I have that answers your questions Have a Little Feith, Also the reason I had Ren talk so much in the last chapter was to set him up as an aid to both Yang and Naruto in their ninja training, and I have an idea for Naruto's weapon, abilities and team.**

**So please keep tuning in, reviewing faving following and enjoying it**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh the Vytal festival this is absolutely wonderful" Weiss beamed happily

"I don't think I've seen you this happy before Weiss" Ruby said

"I have to agree, kind of creeping me out a bit" Naruto mumbled.

"How could you not be smiling, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, dancing, dining, parades and a tournament; the amount of organising and planning is simply breathtaking" Weiss said cheerfully

"Me and Festivals don't exactly have a good relationship" Naruto said

"Hey don't worry this is the first time you'll have fun at a festival" Yang said comforting her little brother

"If you say so sis" Naruto sighed

"Besides Weiss always knows how to make a good thing sound boring" Yang chuckled.

"Quiet you!" Weiss snapped.

"Wow you guys brought me to a harbour lovely, now I know what fish smell like" Naruto groaned

"Yeah Weiss remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon down at the docks and not showing Naruto the rest of Vale?" Yang asked

"Well if you must know I've heard that students from Vacuo will be arriving today" Weiss said "and as a representative of Beacon I thought I would welcome them to this fine kingdom" Weiss said

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll gain an advantage on them during the tournament" Blake said

"You do not know that" Weiss said. The group stopped outside a shop making them approach

"Great now we're...Whoa! What did this?" Naruto asked looking at the crime scene.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked

"Robbery, second Dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle" A police officer said

"That's terrible" Yang said

"They left all the money again" a second officer said making Ruby snap her attention to them

"It doesn't any sense why take the dust and leave the cash, and who needs that much dust?"

"I don't know you know what I mean"

"You think it could be the White Fang?" the first officer said

"I think we don't get paid enough"

"Hm, the white fang what a bunch of degenerates" Weiss said snootily

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem, I just don't care for the criminally insane" Weiss replied

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they are a collection of like minded Faunus who are misguided"  
"Misguided? They want to wipe us out!" Weiss argued

'Why do I get the feeling of two sides one story each side told wrong?' Naruto thought

"So then they are extremely misguided" Blake said

'I also get the feeling Blake isn't telling us all she knows' Naruto again thought 'but how do I know these feelings, could it be that weird soul thing Elsa told me about, no I don't think so'

"Either it doesn't explain why they would rob a downtown dust shop in the middle of Vale" Blake continued

"Blake has a point, and the police haven't caught that Torchwick guy yet" Ruby said "maybe it was him."  
"That doesn't change the fact the white fang are a bunch of scum!" Weiss said "Those Faunus only know how to deceive, murder and steal"  
"Ah, ninja present" Naruto blurted out making the group look at him "well ninja in training anyway

"That is not necessarily true" Yang said hesitant

"HEY! STOP THAT FAUNUS" a man shouted as a guy with a monkey tail ran away. This made the girls run over to see what was happening

"Never a dull moment" Naruto chuckled

"thanks for the ride guys" he chuckled jumping onto the docks and taking off.

"That guy is cool" Naruto smirked

"Don't get encouraged" Weiss said

"You no good stowaway" the captain said

"Hey who are you calling a no good stowaway, they would be caught; I'm a great stowaway" the monkey guy said

"Get down here now" the first cop said before a banana peel splattered on his face. Making the monkey laugh and continue on his way, before rushing past RWBY and Naruto, winking at Blake.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition, and there he goes" Yang chuckled

"Quick! After him" Weiss shouted and took off with Yang and Ruby following her, while Narutio and Blake stood behind

"Do you know him?" Naruto asked.

"No" Blake stammered

"So that's a Faunus, huh not much different to us" Naruto said shrugging before they chased after them.

While chasing them, Weiss ran into a girl "No he got away" she said as she saw the Faunus run away

"Er, Weiss" Yang indicated the new girl, making the heiress stand up rather quickly

"Salutations" she said freaking Weiss out

"Finally I *gasp* caught up *wheeze* with *huff* you *huff* guys" Naruto said nearly collapsing

"You can outrun Grimm but you can't keep up with us?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, pretty much who's the girl?" Naruto said finally having his wind back

"We don't know" Ruby whispered

"Seems a bit, well strange" Naruto whispered back

"Um Hello" Naruto said

"Are you okay?" Yang asked

"I'm wonderful thanks for asking" the girl replied

"Um do you want to get up now?" Ruby asked.

"Why Yes" the girl said jumping up.

"My name is Penny" Penny introduced herself "Its a pleasure to meet you"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby"  
"I'm Weiss"

"Blake"  
"Are you sure you didn't hit you head?" Yang asked before Blake smacked her "Oh I'm Yang"  
"Maybe she's crazy" Naruto said before getting headslapped by Blake "Name's Naruto" he groaned

"Its a pleasure to meet you" Penny repeated herself.

"You already said that" Weiss moaned

"So I did" Penny smiled

"Sorry for running into you" Weiss apologised

"See you around friend" Ruby said leaving making Naruto count in his head

"She was weird" Yang said echoing her brother's statement

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

'Ten seconds' Naruto said

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't you heard me" Yang explained as Weiss was giving herself whiplash

"Not you, YOU!" Penny said indicating Ruby

"Me! Err, I didn't, what?" Ruby asked panicked

"You called me friend did you mean it?" Penny asked

"Um" Ruby said seeing the others indicate NO! but Naruto who just shrugged

"Sure" Ruby chirped "Why not" she said making the others fall over

"Sensational, we can paint our, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" Penny squeed

"Was this what it was like with me?" Ruby asked paling

"No, she seems more coordinated" Weiss said getting up

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here for the festival tournament" Penny replied

"Wait you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked

"I'm combat ready" Penny saluted

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the type to fight" Weiss said

"Coming from the girl in a dress?" Blake snarked.

"Its a combat skirt" Weiss countered

"Yeah!" Ruby high fived her

"And there all the latest trend amongst huntresses these days" Naruto joked

"Wait if you're in the tournament does that mean you know that Monkey rapscallion?" Weiss asked

"The who?" Penny asked clueless

"The filthy monkey faunus" Weiss explained holding up a picture

"Why do you kept saying that?" Blake asked seeming angry

"What?" Weiss asked

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, a degenerate, he's a person" Blake snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry would like me to stop referring the trash bin as a trash bin, or the light a light"

"Stop IT!" Blake said

"Stop what! he clearly broke the law, give him enough time he'll join up with the White Fang" Weiss replied

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted stomping

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I am your team mate" Weiss exclaimed

"You're a judgemental little girl" Blake said

"What in the world makes you say that!"  
"How about the fact you sorted that boy in with the same crowd as a group of terrorists, solely based on his species makes you as much a scoundrel as you believe him to be" Blake said

"Maybe we should go" Yang said worried as she watched on with her siblings

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

"so you admit it; the White Fang is a group of radical terrorists!" Weiss said

"That is not what I mean and you know it!"

'I can't believe they're still arguing; man girls can hold a major grudge' Naruto thought as the fight between Blake and Weiss continued as they got back to their dorm sometime around lights out

"I don't understand why this is such a problem" Weiss said

"THAT IS THE PROBLEM!" Blake snapped back

"you realise, that you are defending an organization dedicated to wiping out humanity don't you?" Weiss asked "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"  
"There is no such thing as pure evil!" Blake said "Why do you think they despise humanity so much, its because of people like Cardin, people like you taht force the White Fang to take such vile measures!" Blake snarled.

" People like me! I'm nothing like Cardin!" Weiss shrieked

"You're discriminatory"  
"I'm a victim!" Weiss annouced

"What?" Yang asked shocked

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang, why I don't particularly trust Faunus?" Weiss asked making Blake look guilty.

Weiss walked over to the bookshelf and took a breath, Naruto recognised the emotion of her actions. Fear; one he had felt many times before

"They are at war with my family!" Weiss started looking out the window at the moon "War as in actual bloodshed, My grandfather's company has a target painted across its back for as long as long as I can remember, family and friends have disappeared; Board members executed. An entire train of Dust stolen. My father would come home everyday furious and then he would drink himself stupid, which made my childhood very difficult" Weiss explained.

"Weiss, I" Ruby said

"NO! Now do you understand why I hate the White Fang. Because their liars, thieves and murderers!" Weiss said

"MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake snapped revealing something about herself making Weiss flinch

"No way" Yang said

"I, I" Blake whimpered before disappearing

"Blake come back!" Ruby said running off after her

"Naruto stay here!" Yang ordered.

"Blake was one of them?" Weiss asked shocked.

"Wow, I can understand why she wanted to hide the truth" Naruto said

"What, how can you agree with that deceiving freak" Weiss said

"You, you and the way people react to them. Somebody says Faunus and you automatically make them trash, a piece of scum deemed only fit for removal. And how do you do it? By cornering them, threatening them and finally resorting to violence to remove them from the face of the planet. While majority of them just want to left alone in peace, but People like you who only know bad experiences colour their whole race because of a few individuals" Naruto said

"And what would you know of the problems of the Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Forgotten already have you, think back to the damn day you found me. I nearly had my eyes burnt out and you guys rescued me. Me who everyone else treated like the worse kind of garbage. Me a kid who was kicked when he was already down. Me who was nearly killed over and over again by idiots, me who if not for Blake, would be either blind and beyond help or dead" Naruto said crying

"SO TELL ME WEISS DO YOU STILL THINK THE FAUNUS AS MONSTERS, ESPECIALLY THE ONE WHO SAVED THE LIFE OF A YOUNG BOY!" Naruto said barging past the mad heiress and into the night

"Naruto come back, oh Blake what have I done?" 

Naruto stopped near a statue, where humans were on top of a Beowolf. Naruto looked at it from where he was when Blake showed up. She looked mournfully at teh statue as if she was the Beowolf. Slowly she raised her hands to her bow, removing it to reveal her own Faunus ears.

"I knew you would look better without the bow. The next morning Ruby woke up with no signs of Naruto or Blake returning home. This made her worried as Yang was now helplessly lost without her baby brother near her.

"They've been gone all weekend" Ruby said as she and the others walked through Vale looking for the missing two

"Blake's a big girls she'll be fine on her own"

"But what about Naruto?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, he should be fine" Weiss mumbling remembering tehir last enocunter before he disappeared

"She's our teammate and my brother" Yang said sorrowfully

"She is? Or did you forget what she said,

"Weiss!" Ruby scolded her

"Maybe she is, maybe isn't but we need to find her and Naruto too, he doesn't know the area very well and could be lost" Yang said upset

"She was a member of the White Fang, and right under our noses." Weiss said

"I just hope their okay" Ruby moaned. Unaware Naruto was standing in an alley they passed by

"Don't worry I'll be back home soon" Naruto said smiling before running off "With Blake" He was unaware Weiss had actually spotted him softly smiling.

"So, you want to know the real me?" Blake asked sipping a cup of tea with the Monkey Faunus Sun.


	5. Chapter 5

"Finally after two days, you've been giving nothing but small talk and weird looks" Sun said as Blake glared at him

"Yeah like that" Sun said

"Sun, have you heard of the White Fang?" Blake

"Of course I do; I don't think there's a Faunus who doesn't know about them" Sun said "Stupid holier than thou creeps who uses force to get their own way" Sun said taking a sip of his coffee

"I was once a member" Blake said making Sun choke, masking Naruto's arrival

'Found her'

"I didn't mean, Wait! You were once a member of the White Fang?" he gasped.

"That's right, I was one majority of my life, actually you could say I was born into it." Blake started.

Back then things were a lot different. After the embers of war burnt out The White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between us and the humans. But of course things didn't happen like that we were wanted equality but Humanity still persecuted us and discriminated against us. they thought of us as lesser beings. So the White Fang rose up and became our people's voice. And I was there on the front line at every protest and rally, every boycott. Back then I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a naive and youthful optimist. But the five years ago our old leader stepped down and a new one took his place, this started a darker more violent and bloodthirsty White Fang, a new leader and a new way of thinking. Suddenly we traded peace for war. Talking for bloodshed. Our peaceful protests became organised attacks, we were setting shops who refused to serve us ablaze, hijacking trains full of cargo from companies that use Faunus labour and the worst part was it was working, we were being treated like equal, only out of fear and not respect.

"So I left and decided that I didn't want my skills to aid in their violence and became a huntress, all the while hiding my heritage and the fact I'm a criminal with a simple black bow" Blake said

"So, have you told your friends this yet?" Sun asked.

"No" Blake sighed.

"Okay next question, what's with the kid?" the blonde Faunus inquired making Blake look up and see

"Naruto" she gasped.

"Blake! NARUTO!"  
"Come on guys where are you?" Yang shouted

"BLAKE! NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ruby cried out "Weiss; You're not helping"

"Oh I'm sorry, you know who might be able to help us; the police!" Weiss said

"Weiss!" Ruby growled.

"It was just an idea," Weiss said

"Yeah a bad idea" Ruby said

"Look we know that Blake's not your favourite person at the moment, but what about Naruto" Yang said

"So?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe we should hear her side of the story, and then once we found Blake we can find Naruto" Yang said

"I think when we hear it you'll admit I'm right" Weiss said

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today" Penny said

"AH Penny! Where did you come from" Ruby asked

"Hey guys" Penny smiled "What are you all doing?"

"We're trying to find our friend and brother" Yang said  
"Oh you mean the Faunus girl and the boy with her"

"Wait how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"The cat ears" Penny said

"But how did you know that she wears a...bow" Yang said as a tumbleweed passed by

"She does like tuna a lot" Ruby said

"Nevermind that for now, you said a boy was with her?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, he had whisker like marking on his face" Penny said

"NARUTO!" Yang shouted grabbing Penny's shirt "WHERE!"

"I saw the boy back there, when you passed that cafe" Penny said

"We passed them?" Ruby said "They've been missing since Friday" Ruby said

"But she could have moved on by now" Yang said

"That's terrible" Penny said shaking Ruby "Well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your friends" Penny said

"That's nice of you but we've got it right guys?" Ruby asked seeing Yang and Weiss were gone.

"Sure is windy today" Penny remarked as a tumbleweed past.

Sun, Blake and Naruto was walking down the street when Sun asked.

"So what's the plan?"  
"I still don't believe the White Fang are behind these robberies, they've never needed that much Dust before" Blake said

"What if they did" Sun said

"I don't follow" Naruto said

"I Mean, the only way to prove they didn't do it is if we head to the place where they would likely be if they did and not find them there" Sun explained

"Still lost" Naruto said

"He means we head to a likely target of a Dust thief and see if they there, but where would that be?" Blake asked

"While I was on the ship I heard about a huge dust shipment coming in from the Atlas Region" Sun said

"How huge?" Blake asked

"HUGE! Big Schnee company freighter" Sun said

"Schnee?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks again anyway" Yang said "This is hopeless, do you even care if we find them anyway?" she added losing hope.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do, I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her, as for Naruto, well he may be a different story" Weiss said

"The innocent never run Yang" Weiss commented

"NAruto" Yang murmured

'Do not lose Yang you'll find him eventually' a voice said

"Mum?" Yang asked the wind "Or was it Summer"

"So Blake your friend and Naruto is your brother?" Penny asked

"Yes Penny"

"But your mad at her, and just ran away?"

"Yes, well, well sort of" Ruby stumbled over her words. "I'm not Weiss is, and Yang is just worried about Naruto"

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked  
"That's kind of open ended" Ruby admitted

"But Why?"

"well you see Blake might be who she says she is," Ruby said

"Is she a man?"  
"No, No Penny, she's not. I don't know what she is, she didn't exactly tell us who she was before she ran off." Ruby said "I just hope we find her so we can find our Brother"

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did I would want them to be open with me and talk about it, as for I brother well I would worry about him as well" Penny said

"Me too"

That night down at the docks Blake and Naruto were on a rooftop while Sun was getting some food

"Think they'll show?" Naruto asked

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked.

"Not really , still quiet" Blake said

"I'm not liking this" Naruto said

"They've off loaded all the crates from the ship, now they're just sitting there" Blake informed Sun

"Cool, I got some food, want some" Sun said with an armful of apples

"Are you always breaking the law?" Blake asked

"Weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked making the Cat Faunus glare at him "Too soon?"  
"Way too soon" Naruto chuckled before a strong gust of wind blindsided them. "What the hell is that?"

An airship was landing in the cargo area, it lowered its door revealing a lone figure in a white uniform with a red insignia on the back

"Oh no" Blake moaned

"is it them?" Sun asked

"Yes it is" Blake said regretful

"Cool now we can get some answers" Naruto said ready for a fight

"Hold on" Blake said stopping him "You're staying here" she added looking down to see one of them giving orders.

"What why?" Naruto hissed.

"1, you're not trained, 2. Your sister would barbecue me, and 3 they will not hesitate because you're a kid" Blake explained

"Fine" Naruto grumped.

"You really didn't think they were behind this?" Sun asked seriously

"No deep down I knew, I just hope I wasn't right"  
"Yo, who's the clown in the bowler hat?" Naruto asked

"What?" Sun and Blake asked astonished.

"What's the hold up, we not exactly the most inconspicuous thieves here, so how about you animals pick up the pace a little" a man Roman Torchwick said swinging about his cane

"This is wrong the White Fang would never work with a human" Blake said shocked at what she was seeing "Especially one like that" she drew her katana ready to fight.  
"Hey what are you?" Sun asked as Blake jumped down there "Blake" Sun groaned getting into a better spot

"Now the fun begins" Naruto said

"No you idiots this isn't a leash" the man said as Blake placed her sword against his neck "What the, oh for f"  
"Nobody move" Blake commanded as the White Fang aimed at her

"Whoa, take it easy there little lady" he said.

"Brothers of the White Fang why do you fight with this scum?" Blake asked removing her bow

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo, the White Fang and I are going into business together" Roman snickered

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to this little operation" Blake threatened

"Well it's not exactly a 'little' operation" Roman said looking up as another Airship appeared. Giving him time to blow Blake away  
"BLAKE!" Naruto shouted forcing himself to stay put.

The smoke from the impact was seen in the city

"Ruby" Penny said

"Oh no, come on" Ruby said speeding off to the scene of the fight

"Right Ruby" Penny said

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Roman taunted looking for Blake before a banana peel landed on his hat, before he was dived bomb by Sun.

"Leave her alone" Sun demanded as several dozen White Fang ninjas dropped.

"You're not exactly the brightest banana in the bunch" Roman said as a dozen soldier went after him.

To say it was a fair fight would be a lie, as the ones who went after him were used as practiced dummies, Sun used martial arts to knock his foes around, various punches and kicks were delivered before he pulled his staff and twirled it around knocking them all over the place, When one flew over to Roman he fired his cane making Sun block, then Blake appeared.

"He's mine!" she cried jumping into the fray. She leapt into action with a Clever strike and uppercut followed up by a horizontal slash, dodging with her jumping skills before using her shadow dash semblance to get behind her prey; who turned around blocking every single blade swung at him, while Blake was shadow dashing around to throw him off course. But once Roman got in a strike on her underarm he struck her a couple of times with his cane before Sun tagged in separating his staff into a pair of Gunchaku. He twirled them around firing superheat Dust buckshot from each barrel each shot being intercepted by Roman's cane before Blake got a lucky shot in with her ninja skills. Roman looked up from the flat of his back and spied a container in mid air. Then he decided to blow the cable sending the box crashing below knocking out Blake and Sun

"I win" he chuckled

"BLAKE!" Naruto shouted before he's vision faded, closing his eyes

'Sorry little one but you need help' a voice said as his eyes snapped opened revealing them to be Red like Yang's when she went Full burn, but they had a slit them; Naruto looked around before jumping down into the area

"You lost little boy?" a Faunus asked, making Naruto answer him with a high jump kick knocking him out, he went up to two more and swung his fist around into their knees, head butting the one on the left

"Hey! Stop that kid" a fourth Faunus said. This remark made Naruto cross his two fingers and focused Chakra into them

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he said in a combined voice, of his own and an older persons. Roman recognised the older voice that the child's own spoke with

"You, Minato?" Roman asked freaked out as three Narutos rushed forward dealing with White Fang members using simple slide kicks and high uppercuts, Finally Naruto stood off against Roman.

"Well, Blondie I hate to shoot a kid, but you're kind of mucking up my business" Roman scowled as Naruto held his hand out, like he was holding a ball in his hand, generating a red energy into his grip.

"What?" Roman asked lowering his cane. Then Sun and Blake woke up slowly. Sun looked over to see Naruto standing there with a ball of red Aura in his hand

"Hey Blake, I thought you said the kid wasn't trained" Sun groaned

"I did," Blake moaned.

"Then...explain that!" Sun panted indicating Naruto

"I-I can't" Blake stumbled

"CRIMSON RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted only this time his voice had a third and crueller voice thrown in. Thinking like a coward quickly Roman grabbed a down soldier from the fight with Blake and Sun, and threw him into Naruto's path. Once the re ball hit the Faunus it created a massive shockwave, sending several Faunus flying into walls of shipping containers

"Are you two alright?" Naruto asked.

"Um, sure" Blake said unsure of what was happening. Unaware that Roman was lining up another shot on Naruto

"Hold on" Naruto said gripping the two Faunus on the shoulders before he became a yellow flash teleporting away  
"Where did they?" Roman asked

"How did you do that?" Blake asked behind Roman

"Nevermind, help has arrived" Naruto said teleporting away again, landing on the rooftop where was told to stay put "What happened?" he groaned looking around

"Hey!' a voice cried out

"Why hello Red isn't past your bedtime?" Roman asked as Ruby embedded her scythe into the roof she was standing

"Ruby, are these friends of yours?" Penny asked

"Penny, get back" Ruby warned only to be blindsided by Roman  
"Penny Wait! STOP" Ruby shouted

"Don't worry Ruby I'm combat ready!" Penny stated as she deployed her gunblades in a wing formation.

Jumping down she started to take down multiple enemies, by flipping and jumping around, she time she waved her gunblades sent Faunus flying in every directions. It looked like a type of deadly dance.

"Whoa!" Sun said ducking a flying body that Penny that just finished using as a bowling pin. On the horizon three airships appeared guns drawn and started firing on Penny who was pulled to safety by two of her gunblades while the others were blocking the bullets. Once she was extracted to a safe distance she switch from melee to gun mode and charged up a huge beam, the sliced two of the ships into pieces. The third ship was skewered by Penny's blades connecting her to the ship via wires.

"How she doing that?" Ruby asked as she viewed the ship being pulled down by Penny.

As soon as the third ship exploded Roman booked it "These kids keep getting weirder" he said as the pilot looked over to him

"Sir the bonus objective has been captured, but we lost one" the pilot said

"Who cares just get us out of here" he said

"Roger"

Later Sun, Blake, Ruby and Penny were in a group as Police were searching the area, when Weiss and Yang walked over to the small group

"Look Weiss it's not what you think, she explained it to us. She doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears which are kind of cute" Ruby blabbered as Weiss ignored her and walked up to Blake and stood there

"Weiss, I want you to know I'm no longer with the White Fang"  
"Save it, do you know how long we looked for you, twelve hours. While we search I had some time to think; and I decided I don't care"  
"You don't care?" Blake asked shocked.

"You said you were no longer one of them right?" Weiss asked

"No I haven't been one since I was younger" Blake said before she was interrupted by Weiss

"I don't want to hear it, I just want to know is that if something this big comes up again, you'll come to your teammate and not some, someone else" Weiss said  
"I will" Blake said wiping a tear away.

"Team RWBY's finally back together" Ruby cheered.

"Not quite, we're still missing someone" Weiss said

"Oh right Naruto, I'll go get him" Blake said walking away

"I still not quite sure about you" Weiss said to Sun who just shrugged

"Hey where did Penny go?" Ruby asked.

Once Blake got to the rooftop where Naruto was she saw a White Fang Faunus that was barely conscious. This made Blake very angry

"There was a boy with blonde hair here, where is he?" Blake asked drawing her katana

"Gone, we took him because he showed quite the potential" the white fang chuckled, before Blake knocked him out

"Shit" Blake said as she went back to the others.

"Where's Naruto?" Yang asked. But Blake could only look at the ground, then she looked up with a sorrowful look in her eyes

"I'm sorry Yang he was kidnapped" Blake said

"No, no it can't be I just got him back; I can't lose him again" Yang panicked

"Hey we'll find him" Ruby said

"Them" Weiss said softly

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I just got a message, my sister is missing as well, as of five minutes ago" Weiss growled.

"Right when Roman got away" Blake snarled

"So he has both Naruto and Elsa?" Blake asked

Roman walked back to a warehouse and placed down a dust container on a table before sigh

"How disappointing Roman" someone in the dark said

"Whoa, hey I didn't expect to see you guys here" Roman chuckled nervously

"we were expecting more from you" the woman said

"Well you were the ones top suggest working with those mongrels in the White Fang" Roman said

"Yes, and you will continue to do so, after all we have big plans for you Roman, all we ask is a little co-operation" she said with a fireball in her hand.

"But don't forget I did bring him to you" Roman said backing up slightly

"Yes you did and we thank you for that, we'll be heading back there, join us soon" the woman said

"Of course...Cinder" Roman bowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on Flame and Maelstrom:

_"Where's Naruto?" Yang asked. But Blake could only look at the ground, then she looked up with a sorrowful look in her eyes_

_"I'm sorry Yang he was kidnapped" Blake said _

_"No, no it can't be I just got him back; I can't lose him again" Yang panicked_

_"Hey we'll find him" Ruby said_

_"Them" Weiss said softly_

_"What do you mean?" Ruby asked._

_"I just got a message, my sister is missing as well, as of five minutes ago" Weiss growled._

_"Right when Roman got away" Blake snarled_

_"So he has both Naruto and Elsa?" Blake asked_

Now the conclusion

"It's been what five days now, and still no signs of them" Yang said leaning against the window looking positively mournful

"We'll find them, Yang just keep having hope" Blake said

"Oh please, Elsa will be found because mummy and daddy are rich and so they'll be a reward for her return while Naruto will be found in a month dead in a damn ditch somewhere" Yang scoffed.

"Yang, you don't know that" Ruby said

"Oh please, the Schnee are only looking for one group: Themselves, anybody else who was caught up in it are just collateral and to be discarded" Yang snapped at her sister for trying to calm her down, but this seem like it was a lost cause. Meanwhile outside the door to the dorm stood Weiss secretly listening, only to leave and head out. Once outside she pulled out her scroll switching to phone mode and dialled a number

"Detective Doyle speaking!" a voice on the other end said

"Detective, this is Weiss Schnee; have you had any progress?" the heiress inquired

"Miss Schnee; I'm sorry to say we have not, but that is not from a lack of trying, but your parents' promise of a reward has had us competing and arresting those who are money hungry or plain stupid" Doyle said

"Of course, now I want to know if you're tracking just one of the kidnapped children, or both" Weiss said

"We're trying our best to find them both, but we have come up with nothing like I said earlier" Doyle said

"Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me and my friends" Weiss said

"No problem Ms Schnee, hopefully they'll turn up" Doyle farewelled.

Elsewhere Elsa was chucked into a cage, which also held Naruto, who caught the young girl in his arms.

"Hope you had fun with today's tests" a scientist chuckled.

"Hey! LISTEN ARSEHOLE WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO RAM THAT LAB UP YOUR'S!" Naruto threatened the scientist

"You will get your turn, and when you do get on my table, I'll get all of those secret abilities and your healing factor" the scientist said leaving

"Not on my watch prick" Naruto said comforting Elsa, who was returned from the latest batch of barbaric test to see if they could extract her Semblance and Aura to use for themselves; it had been going on nearly a week now and they were still testing to see what her semblance was. Each session had her screaming bloody murder in pain and fear as they tried to extract it from her; Naruto knew it was only a matter of time until she died and they would move onto him, which was when he would take this monsters down. He handled the village he was born in, he could handle this nightmare

"Naruto?" Elsa whimpered

"Hey, you are really brave, to keep facing that" Naruto comforted her by stroking her hair

"Why, why won't they simply let me die?" Elsa asked coughing

"Hey; you don't you go quitting on me just yet. We will get out of here and see our families again" Naruto said sternly making her smile.

What Naruto didn't tell Elsa was each night they fell asleep he had weird dreams. Just a random location with a figure, either a woman with red hair or a blonde haired man. The locations were random to say least ranging from a field of spring flowers to a lake to an ancient temple; and right now Naruto was confused as to what they were trying tell him, all he knew was each dream he had comforted him a little

"Hey Naruto, do you think our parents would be friends, you know like us and our sisters?" Elsa asked.

"I don't think so, my parents are dead" Naruto sighed

"I'm sorry" Elsa apologised falling into a light sleep

"Thanks" Naruto said falling asleep.

That night Yang just stared up at the roof of her dorm unable to once again sleep.

"Hey mum? I'm not sure if you can hear me but I need your help, can you watch over Naruto?" Yang asked "I mean, I can understand if you can't but I feel like I have failed him, you know? I just got him back and if I don't get him back well no knows what will happen" Yang said looking over to where Ruby had snuggled up in her blankets. "Who would look after her when I'm gone? well anyway goodnight, I hope heaven's nice" Yang ended her conversation and went to sleep

"HEY WAKE UP!" a voice boomed as a guard shook Elsa and Naruto awake "Lady Falls wants to have some final fun with this one before she goes onto you boy" the guard said grabbing Elsa while knocking Naruto away into a wall knocking him out

"NARUTO!" Elsa shouted as she was forcibly removed from the room

"Elsa" Naruto said fading into obscurity.

'No Naruto!"

'Wake up Honey'

'that's it brat slumber deeply

'Don't listen to that last voice wake up now'

Naruto bolted up just in time to see Elsa thrown into the cell looking like she was in a lot of pain

"Here" the guard said jabbing a needle into her neck "That should ease the pain"

"You have three hours and then your last treatment will begin" the guard chuckled locking the door

"Naruto" Elsa whimpered "They unlocked my semblance" Elsa said touching the wall and focusing creating frost on the wall

"You can create ice?" Naruto asked touching the frost

"Yes I can" Elsa coughed before settling into a painful sleep

"The final treatment, that means that it will be sundown by then" Naruto said settling down with Elsa in his arms looking concerned

"This is it, time to meet them, whoever they are" Naruto said falling asleep, blinking he saw the grim cell.

Next time he opened his eyes he saw a place that a combination of all three places in one place, it was a white marble looking temple surrounded by a crystal blue lake with a bridge running down the middle, every three blocks a torch was lit leading the way. Surrounding the lake was a field of white flowers ranging from jasmine, lilies and peonies. In high above him in the sky was a full moon, however one thing that was not there before was a red banner outlined in gold with the kanji for fire in the middle, above the kanji was a spiral and below the kanji was a leaf symbol.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as his voice echoed

"We're in your mind" a voice said making Naruto turn to see the red haired woman, only instead of her yellow and black outfit, she wore a white kimono with a red obi which was detailed with white Sakura cherry blossom patterns

"And who the heck are you?" Naruo asked.

"A simple question and one that will get answered inside" the woman said leading Naruto to deep inside the temple where he saw a massive gilded cage door, a massive statue next to the gate and a blonde haired man, who was wearing what Naruto remembered to be the Leaf Jonin uniform with a white cloak over top.

"Well, look who's here" the dark voice from Naruto's nightmares said looking at the boy with red eyes glaring at him

"Kurama stop scaring the boy" the man said

"Whatever little pest" Kurama said

"Watch it" the man said again

"Minato, you must stop picking fights with him" the woman said

"Yeah well" Minato said

"Don't you yeah well me Minato!" the woman said

"Okay not to interrupt, but who are you!" Naruto shouted. This made the couple smile.

"Well you see I'm Kushina Uzumaki; your mother" Kushina said hugging Naruto, with tears sparkling in her eyes and Naruto's. "And that man there is"  
"I'm your father Minato Namikaze" Minato said joining in on the hug "I'm so glad I can finally meet you Naruto"

"Mum? Dad? but Yang said you were"

"We are, all we are constructs built out of our final amounts of chakra we gave you when we sealed Kurama in you" Minato said sadly

"You mean the fuzzball?" Naruto asked

"What did you call me?" Kurama said ramming the cage

"You heard me, it's because of you that I had a hell of a life in Konoha" Naruto shouted

"DO NOT BLAME ME FOR YOU RACE'S STUPIDITY!" Kurama roared pushing his snout out of the cage only to have a hand grab it and pull it forward trapping it in the gate which shocked the massive beast before the hand punched it back in

"And who is that?" Naruto asked

"Not who, he's more of a what; that Naruto is your semblance: the Titan Semblance. Like your friend Elsa, who I approve of, has said it is a manifestation of your soul, powered by aura it is a personal ability that differs from person to person. With it you could either protect or destroy" Kushina explained.

"I can use his power, to say break out of here and save Elsa and myself?" Naruto asked turning to Minato who had a smile on his face.

"Exactly Naruto, now go and help your friend out, but don't forget we love you and your sister" Minato said hugging him.

"I love you Naruto, and shall be watching you no matter what; now go out there and save your friend" Kushina said smiling as Naruto started to fade.

"Be safe" Minato said holding Kushina

"And tell Yang we love her and shall be watching over her"

When Naruto woke up it was nearly the start of sunset, but now instead of dread he felt stronger and braver

"Thanks mum, dad" Naruto said untangling himself from Elsa, he stood in the centre of the room and focused

'Focus on the power of my soul, the strength of my Aura and my determination; TITAN MODE' Naruto thought being surrounded by a yellow glow which soon encompassed him

"Naruto?" Elsa asked woken up by the light, what stood there when the light died down made Elsa gasp. "Whoa"

There standing in the middle of the room was a eight foot heavily muscled man with wild blonde spike of hair cascading down to his mid back. His hands and feet had clawed fingers and toes on them. He wore a pair of heavy damage three quarter pants and finally his eyes were red with slitted pupils

"Is that you?" Elsa asked as Naruto picked her up and placed him on to his shoulder before punching the door

"they would have heard that" Elsa panicked as the pair looked around

"OH little ones time for the fun to begin" the guard from earlier said making Naruto snarl

"Sic him" Elsa said as Naruto walked forward smiling before punching his fist together

"Oh little ones!" the guard said before bumping into something, looking up he saw a brute and the girl he was sent for on his shoulders

"Hi" Elsa chirped as Naruto smiled grabbing the guard and flinging him like a bowling ball down the hall. Naruto grunted before moving down the way the guard came

"Err, exit's the other way" Elsa said before they reached the lab "Never mind proceed" she smiled waving her hands as Naruto opened the lab doors not so gently.

"Why must you always" the scientist said as his words faded away at the sight of Titan Naruto, who had a most vicious smirk on his face. The scientist paled as he remembered the threat

"Okay now let's be reasonable adults" the scientist begged

"We're kids" Elsa remarked looking rather smug

"Would you like some candy, maybe some fizzy drinks?" he tried once again to barter with the pair

"Nope" Elsa said popping the last part

"But I mean it is impossible to ram an entire room up one rear one"

"True, but it is possible to bury one in a room" Naruto growled grabbing the light over head

"Oh dear" the scientist whimpered as Naruto went to town on the room breaking millions of Lien worth of equipment, leaving rubble and scrap metal everywhere.

"Now it's your turn" Naruto said grabbing the weasel of a man and shoving him into some rocky rubble and stomping on his back

"Let's go" Elsa said as Naruto made another hole.

"Look the stars are out" Elsa said amazed

"I truly never looked up before" Naruto said

"You've never seen the stars? Elsa asked

"The only nocturnal light I saw was the moon; I was always comforted by its gentle light" Naruto said before something flew past him

"Where do you think you're going?" Roman asked appearing

"Torchwick" Naruto snarled

Roman was nearly crapping his pants when he saw the giant in front of him

"Whoa you're a big one" he said loading another dust round and aimed his cane at Naruto who grabbed a dumpster and chucked it as if it was a pebble, forcing Roman to duck as several White Fang thugs appeared, making Naruto growl before he let loose a mighty roar.

"Get them!" Roman ordered as they charged forward only to be swatted away like flies. Naruto grabbed a light post and used it as a bat

"Naruto; we have to get out of here" Elsa said slipping making the giant dispose of those gather before running out of there

"Don't just stand get after him, lead him to the forest if you have too" Roman ordered boarding an aircraft.

"We're safe now right?" Elsa said as the entered the emerald forest

"We should be" Naruto said walking forward

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked scared

"We're going to my sister, she's attending the local educational centre" Naruto said

"So Beacon then" Elsa said

"yes" Naruto said as he slid Elsa into one of his arms

"That's better" Elsa murmured before hearing a twig snap

"They followed us" Naruto said as they heard the airships over head

"COME ON!" Naruto shouted running towards the cliffs of Beacon dodging gunfire.

"What was that?" Ruby asked as Blake took her bow off and listened

"Gunfire?" Blake said confused

"An exercise" Weiss commented

"No we would have been advised of it" Blake said peering into the darkness "They're Roman's Airships!"  
"Roman, you don't think?" Ruby asked as the door was flung opened

"COME ON!" Yang shouted running out of the room only to be intercepted by Goodwitch

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked

"Some of Torchwick's air feet was seen not far from here" Weiss explained

"And they're getting closer" Blake said

"Don't worry Beacon's defence systems will handle them, now you young ladies head to bed, its after lights out and you have classes tomorrow," Goodwithc said

"But"  
"NO Buts Miss Xiao Long" Goodwitch said

"We understand, come on guys" Ruby said

Naruto and Elsa had finally reached the cliffs

"Up we go" Narutoi said starting to climb

"That's a long way up, here" Elsa said placing her hand on the cliff summon ice spikes "Use these" Naruto the reached up to grab one of the cold spike and pulled himself up enough to grab on to the next one and continued the cycle until he got to the top

"Okay I've got this" Elsa said jumping off onto the area near the courtyard when they heard the drone of engines

"Rest here I'll stop them" Naruto said jumping off the cliff and into the path of the five aircraft, this time they were going down.

Landing on the right most aircraft, Naruto ripped the starboard engine off and threw it into the next one over before leapfrogging to the middle one; suddenly gunfire erupted from the fourth one which became the focus of Naruto's attention jumping into the air grasping the gun and forcing it to fire on the third aircraft taking it down then he ripped the gun off climbed on top of the aircraft and started using the gun like a club beating the forth on down. He suddenly turned his attention to the only flying airship

"OH no way! Let's beat it" Roman said ordering his airship back to base

"Cinder's going to be pissed" the pilot muttered

"Shut up and just fly you dumb mutt" Roman griped.

Naruto landed on the pavement of the courtyard and immediately felt tire

'Not now' Naruto thought turning back into his original form before colliding with the ground beginning to black out, the last thing he saw were a cane and a pair of loafers

"No, I saw you ret" Naruto said finally losing consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where am I?" Naruto thought waking up to a white ceiling, harsh lights were shining in his eyes, moving his hand to cover them. 'Am I in' something next to him stirred, he looked over to see Elsa waking up

"Where are we?" she asked timidly

"If I had to guess, a hospital" Naruto said with a slight growl.

"Actually you are in the medical wing of Beacon Academy" a voice said startling the two, Elsa becoming frightened while Naruto became defensive blocking Elsa from this man

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you" the man said placing two treys down on the tables by the bed

"I'm professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon" Ozpin said. Naruto looked into his eyes, the colour of chocolate with a slight twinkle of trust and comfort in them

"Okay, we can trust you" Naruto said relaxing

"How do you know?" Ozpin asked as the pair got back on their respective beds.

"Your eyes" Naruto said

"Very perceptive, they do say the eyes are the windows to the soul" Ozpin smiled. "Now I believe your breakfast is getting cold, and I would hate for these to get cold because they are quite the treat at breakfast time" smiling as he revealed what was under the lid

"Pancakes" Elsa exclaimed with a look of childhood wonder.

"So I know who the young lady is Elsa Schnee, but who at you young man?" Ozpin asked

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said

"And what are you doing here?" Ozpin asked as Goodwitch walked in with a modified uniform for them each

"My sister; she told me this was the safest place to go if I was ever in trouble" Naruto said

"And we were that nasty man Mr Torchwick" Elsa started

"More like Limpdick" Naruto whispered

"Kidnapped us and took us to be experimented upon" Elsa said

"What kind of experiments?" Goodwitch asked

"Semblance and Aura; they awoke mine by torturing me with electricity to see what is was, how they awoke Naruto's I don't know" Elsa said

"I awoke mine by seeing you in pain and danger wanting to get you out of there: Naruto said

"Okay, now wait here while we call your parents; Miss Goodwitch has brought you modified uniforms for you to change into" Ozpin said as Goodwitch laid Elsa's on her bed and drew the curtain before laying Naruto's on his bed.

"Well its surprising comfortable" Elsa said looking at herself in the mirror

"Yeah well, I'm blowing this place, my sister is here and I've spent too long away from her, plus yours is too" Naruto said

"Weiss is here?" Elsa asked

"Yeah pretty much and not mention Ozpin did say your parents were coming to get you, so I'm off to see my sister and trying to get the riot act read to me" Naruto said leaving

"Wait, Naruto; oh well may as well try and find Wei" Elsa said walking off to the cafeteria. Ozpin stood back watching the two go they're own ways, but he decided to follow Naruto curious about who his sister was.

"Who is your sister Mr Uzumaki?" he asked following stealthily behind him.

Naruto walked up to the dorm room that belonged to his sister's team, he exhaled before he knocked on the door

"Come in" a voice the young blonde recognised as he opened the door.

"Ruby you don't have to knock when you want to come in" Yang said tending to her hair before class started. Naruto just stood there and smiled.

"What about me?" he asked making Yang pause before looking at him

"Naruto, is that; is it really you?" Yang asked getting misty eyes at the sight of her little brother

"Hey sis" Naruto smiled before being picked up

"I'm so glad your back" Yang said happily squeezing her brother tightly, all she could do was smiled and relax as her little brother was safely back in her arms, Naruto knew this would last as Yang placed him down, stood up and coughed becoming serious

"Here it comes" Naruto groaned

"ahem, Where were you! Don't you know how worried I was about you? First you go off at Weiss over **her** views of the Faunus which she will address, not only that but running off after Blake when I told you to stay put, missing for three days. Then when I think I have found you what happens; you get kidnapped and spent more than five days probably locked up there making me worry even more about you! I was seriously getting ready to give up hope that you would be found at all! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!" Yang ranted.

"Maybe" Naruto flinched

"So you knew that I felt angry that you had run off, scared because you could have gotten lost, relieved when I was told you were with Blake, who I trust a lot, then becoming worried and scared again when you were taken and grief-stricken when I couldn't find you; but do you really know what I feel now?" Yang asked inching closer

"No" Naruto shrugged

"Relief; relief that I finally have my brother back safely in my, relief I can stop searching for you, relief that I won't have to find you and finally relief that you are alright" Yang said softly hugging him

"I'm sorry Yang" Naruto apologised hugging his sister back.

"Now for a punishment" Yang said drying her eyes

"Oh come on" Naruto groaned

"Hey you ran off" Yang said

"So what should it be? How about?" Yang asked

"A single lesson with me once a day for the school week" Ozpin said

"Yeah that and"  
"Strict training under the tutelage of Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna and Master Lie" OZpin

"Good choice"

"And finally you must be dressed in uniform during my lesson" Ozpin finished

"What professor Oz...Professor Ozpin sir how long have you been there?" Yang asked nervously

"Around about Where were you" Ozpin smiled.

"Oh, please don't kick him out Professor" Yang begged "He doesn't have anywhere else to go considering I'm his only family"

"NO need to worry miss Xiao Long, Mr Uzumaki will be able to stay here" Ozpin smiled.

"Thank you professor" Yang said smiling

"Now, Mr Uzumaki I believe it is time for your lesson today, and same for you Miss Xiao Long" Ozpin said "However seeing as you two have been reunited I'll allow you it skip the rest of today's lessons with your team to celebrate"

"Yes! I mean thank you sir" Yang said pretending to hold in her joy

"Very well, but Yang I must make things clear; Naruto must return to the village where you were both born from time to time, as I know my old friend Hiruzen worries about him."

"Wait you know the old man?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do and before you ask, that is a secret" Ozpin chuckled.

In the cafeteria the same time as Naruto was reuniting with Yang, Weiss was poking her breakfast around her plate and swirling her coffee around in her cup sighing

'Maybe it's time to call a quits and stop looking' she thought taking a sip of the now lukewarm liquid in her cup, not bothering to complain about how cold it had gotten, she never understood hw Yang could have held on for this long, Weiss had held onto hope for the first couple of days, but now she had given up and looked at defeat

"Weiss?" a voice said behind her  
"What?" she groaned in a harsh manner before being hugged from behind "What are you?  
"I'm sorry Wei" Elsa said hugging her older sister who turned around and hugged her sister tight

"Elsa, you're okay!" Weiss said starting crying "You're alive"

"I know, Weiss I'm sorry" Elsa whimpered

"Why are you sorry?" Weiss asked wiping away her sister's tears

"Because I got caught" Elsa said wiping away Weiss' tears before joyfully being hugged

"You shouldn't be, I'm the one who's sorry. I wasn't there to protect you" Weiss said smiling

"Now that we got out of the way, can we please finish up with breakfast?" Blake interrupted

"Killjoy" the Schnee sisters said smiling making Blake smile as well.

'I have a very good feeling'

"Man I hate this thing" Naruto griped pulling on the collar and tie

"Oh just deal with it, it's only one lesson until you get sent to signal" Yang said

"What the heck's Signal?" Naruto asked.

"Beacon is called a stage 2 school, Signal is a stage 1 school that has most of its students transfer to Beacon when they're ready for the second part of their training" Yang explained

"Okay so I should be going to Signal then" Naruto said

"Not until your fourteen" Yang smiled. "Now here is Ozpin's office I'll see you here after the first bell, then we can go see the others"

"Sure whatever" Naruto grumble making Yang chuckle.

IN professor Oobleck's class Ruby was sitting there quietly waiting for it to begin with Blake when Yang walked in

"Hello" she said in her usual bubbly personality, making Ruby and Blake curious

"What's got you in a good mood?" Ruby asked.

"Oh something goo just happened" Yang smiled

"And what would that be you brute?" Weiss asked entering acting like her old self

"Alright class, it's time to begin" Oobleck said entering suddenly

"Never going to get used to that" Ruby muttered.

After class RWB went to their dorm while Yang went to Ozpin's office

"So I wonder why Yang had to go to Ozpin's office?" Ruby asked entering their dorm

"Who knows, but why was she back to normal?" Blake asked

"Who knows?" Weiss asked as she went to change out of her uniform

"So do you think she's alright?" Ruby asked polishing the blade of Crescent Rose

""I hope so" Blake said as the door opened and Yang walked in, holding the door open for Naruto

"NARUTO!" "LITTLE FOX!" the two girls shouted jump hugging the young

"You're safe"  
"You're not hurt you"  
"You can't believe how worried we were?"  
"We were afraid of what happened to you" Ruby and Blake blurted before standing up and smiling turning to the young blonde

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" the pair shouted smiling

"Ok, ok I won't I promise!" Naruto flinched

"Good!" Ruby smiled before going onto a second hug.

"What is going on out here?" Weiss asked before seeing Naruto

"Naruto" Weiss said seeming hesitant, before smiling and approaching the blonde

"I think we need to talk" Weiss said dragging him off

"But we have classes soon" Ruby whined

"Relax, Ozpin gave us the rest of the day off to spend it with Naruto" Yang smiled hugging Ruby with one arm

"Awesome" Ruby smiled

Out on a balcony Weiss sighed before turning to the young blonde looking hesitant

"So, how much trouble am I in?" Naruto asked.

"Not much, but before we get into that," Weiss said hugging Naruto "Thank you for saving Elsa. She means a lot to me and you didn't have to save her"

"Hey no problem, after all she's my friend and you're my sister's friend" Naruto stated

"None the less, it was still noble of you to do it" Weiss said sternly.

"Now onto the other thing, what you said to me about my views on the Faunus got me thinking that I may have been bias towards them because of the White Fang and what they did to my family. However after your...speech and the thing with Blake made me think about it, and what I decided is that every Faunus deserves a chance to secure mine trust in them. After all they are those who are gentle and kind, but there are those who deserve my ire; The White Fang as such, Those like Blake, Sun or even Velvet have gained my trust and friendship; something that I couldn't do before, well before I met a certain blonde's little brother who reminded me that no matter what the race be it Human or Faunus there are those who protect and those who destroy, you just have to a little faith on the positive" Weiss spoke.

"I don't know what to say" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then don't say anything" Weiss said tilting Naruto's head and kissed his forehead. "Just promise not to run off ever again, otherwise I will freeze you and drag you back here, Got it!" Weiss snapped

"yes ma'am" Naruto nodded

"Come on" Weiss said walking back with Naruto not noticing Blake in the shadows, smiling about how Weiss had changed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ren had his eyes closing breathing slowly before jolting to alert as Naruto tried to attack from the air, blocking the kick the boy delivered the green huntsman twirled out of the way of a punch to the shin. He smiled lowering himself to the ground to sweep Naruto off his feet. But to Ren's surprise he used his hands to spring back onto his feet

"Good move, who taught you that one?" Ren asked knowing Naruto had a rough academic life

"A jonin" Naruto said using a wall bounce to try and get Ren who twirled, span and duck each attempted attack from the young blonde, Ren stood still with his hand out

"Very good, now try and to attack in a way that I can't counter it" Ren said

"Okay, try this" Naruto said running at Ren

"How is that no counter?" Ren asked as Naruto slid around and tripped Ren

"WHOA!" Ren exclaimed falling on his backside

"Nice shot" Ren said getting up "But remember cheap tricks make the victory cheap as well, if you use the skills you've earned then that makes the victory sweeter" Ren said helping up the young warrior

"But I thought as a ninja I have to use cheap tricks to get an advantage?" Naruto said

"Yes it does, but that not mean you have to use illusions, deceptions and trickery all the time. Ninjas do have honour, just not much of it" Ren said "Now I believe Yang wants you for the next part of your training" Ren said

"Alright, let train you in jutsu and chakra use" Yang said stretching and warming up "Now jutsu are techniques ninjas use in combat, by perform hand signs and utilizes chakra, a type of mystical energy formed by combining physical and spiritual energies together. Now the type of jutsu you use is by which handsigns are performs and in which order they are performed in" Yang explained

"And I already know that, why are you telling me?" Naruto asked.

"think of this as a refresher course before I start teaching you how to make use of mum and dad's jutsu and abilities" Yang said

"So you think I can master them?" Naruto asked.

"Of course my little brother can, now where did I leave off, oh right. There are three main types of jutsu: Tai, Gen and Nin, Ninjutsu is the most common type, which's allow us to do the impossible, the next type if genjutsu which is illusion techniques which are more mental than the physical Ninjutsu but that doesn't mean they're any less dangerous. Some genjutsu have been known to kill. And lastly there is Taijutsu, or hand to hand combat this type of jutsu uses the least amount of chakra ranging from none at all to very little. While Ninjutsu cam damage or help evade Taijutsu is mainly used to fight hand to hand. Now there are other types of jutsu we'll get to at a later date. Next is the ranking system" Yang said

"Which starts at E-Rank which is mostly academy jutsu and goes up to the Kage level A-Ranked" Naruto said

"Close, but you left one out: S-Rank, the highest and most dangerous jutsu. Very few people have ever witness an S-Ranked jutsu" Yang said instructing her brother

"Okay, so when I can I see some of those?" Naruto asked.

"A while yet" Yang smiled "So let's start with the basics: The clone jutsu"

After an hour Naruto was all but wiped out

"Okay so maybe we should have done chakra control" Yang mumbled looking at the depleted blonde. "Um...take a break?" she shrugged

"Thank you" Naruto said collapsing

'How is his chakra control this bad! it's like the academy didn't teach him anything! Oh wait they didn't but why? Hang on Blake said that he used some of dad's techniques when he was fighting Roman off at the port and pulled them off flawlessly. Maybe it has something to do with that, but what? Maybe I have to head to Konoha and have a talk with Sarutobi'

'Stupid fox" Naruto grumbled.

"Hay Yang, how's the technique training go?" Blake asked

"Terrible! I Swear they didn't teach him anything in the academy" Yang said looking downhearted

"Hey, that is not your fault, it means we just have to work harder in that department" Blake encouraged her partner

"Thanks Blake, what would I do without you?" Yang asked.

"Get either downhearted or pissed off and try to get information about why Naruto can't perform the simplest of jutsu" Blake informed her blonde partner

"Alright now I take it you're here to take Naruto for training?" Yang asked.

"Yes I'll be handling his stealth training, considering I too am I ninja" Blake said

"But unlike me and Ren you're not from the elemental nations are you?" Yang asked

"Not exactly" Blake said creating a mystery to her

"Huh?" Yang asked

"Never mind for now, Naruto come on it's my turn to train you" Blake said

"Yippee" Naruto moaned as he got up and ran off.

"Now for you stealth training" Blake said smiling as Naruto just stood there "As you can smell over there is a nice big bowl of miso pork Ramen, your favourite if your sister is to be believe, however in between you and your favourite dish is...me" Blake smirked sitting down with her back turned to Naruto. "The objective is simple. Get past and enjoy your meal"

"Oh that is just evil" Naruto groaned

"I know, begin" Blake said

'Alright here I go' Naruto thought treading carefully before he heard a snap

"Stick; back to the start" Blake said.

"Oh man" Naruto groaned.

After an hour Naruto had been slowly making progress, this time trying to use the trees, but once again he was detected  
"Leaves; back to the start" Blake said once again what gave him away and where to start again

"Okay new rule, consider this a penalty for getting caught; if I hear you I'll attack you with a shuriken. A blunt one of course so I don't hurt you" Blake explained

"Not good" Naruto whispered trying the trees again, only this time he had a rock in his hand 'I'm gonna try it' He carefully looking around and carefully moved from one branch to the next, until he spotted something on the ground and threw the rock at it. The rock hit a stick and broke it signalling where it was.

"Gotcha" Blake said throwing the training shuriken

"Nice...try; good distracting an opponent from your target is a good tactic however Blake said throwing a shuriken into the tree

"Distraction, back to the start" Blake instructed

An hour later Weiss walked over to the Black Cat Ninja. She looked confused was she doing.

"Um Blake, what are you up to?" Weiss asked

"Training Naruto in stealth" Blake said

"And how are you doing that?" Weiss asked

"By guarding that," Blake indicated the bowl, which Weiss then walked over to the bowl

"You mean your guarding an empty bowl?" Weiss asked

"That right I'm guarding...WHAT!" Blake asked getting up to see the bowl that was filled with Ramen was now empty. "But when did he?" the Catgirl asked looking around for her friend's brother

"I don't know I was hoping you knew where he was" Weiss said

"How come?" Blake asked

"I wanted to talk to him about something" Weiss replied

"Well I don't know where he went obviously" Blake shrugged

"Okay, I may try and see if Yang knows where he is" Weiss sighed.

Back at the team's Dorm, Yang was reading a book while resting on Blake's bunk since she was with Naruto when Weiss walked in

"Hey Yang have you seen your brother anywhere?" Weiss asked looking around until Yang pointed up, making Weiss look up at the brawler's bed.

"He walked in here and basically started to collapse onto the floor, before I caught him and placed him up there I guess today's training was too hard for him" Yang said

"I see," Weiss said turning around

"Whatever you have to talk to him about, better not be anything negative" Yang warned her

"It's not" Weiss replied looking over her shoulder

"I know, just saying" Yang said while reading her book.

"I'll be in the Library when he wakes up" Weiss said

In the library a while later Weiss was scanning through a book when she felt someone near her

"Take a seat Naruto" she said not looking up as Naruto settled across from her

"So what did you want?" Naruto asked.

"Even though you have adapted to our language quite quickly, I'm not sure you've adapted to our written language. Letters, words and numbers which is why I want to teach you our language to a greater degree than what you already know. Now it won't be as tiring as the physical training you have, but it will be tiring" Weiss said

"Oh man, between the training and Ozpin's lessons I hardly have time to be a kid" Naruto sighed looking up

"I know this is a difficult task, but it is for your own benefit Naruto" Weiss said smiling

"Yeah I guess" Naruto moped.

"Listen; I know it's hard doing this kind of work, but in the end it will be worth it Naruto, just wait and see" Weiss said kindly "Now let's go over our language's lettering system and then we can move onto reading"

"Okay" Naruto smiled getting to work as Weiss switched seats to be next to the young blonde to help him. Unaware that watching the pair work was Ruby and Yang. The pair smiled and left leaving Weiss to tutor Naruto.

"Guess Weiss just wanted to teach him" Ruby said

"Yeah, but I wonder how long she'll be able to keep it up?" Yang asked shrugging "Want to get something to eat"

"Sure" Ruby said as Yang slung an arm around her, pulling her into a gentle hug.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright ladies ante up" Yang said cheerfully as she dealt cards out to her teammates, Pyrrha and Nora

"Please tell me, we are not seriously playing this game!" Weiss snapped

"I have to agree with Weiss on this one, someone could walk in here" Pyrrha said

"Such a certain roommate of ours" Blake said indicating Naruto.

"Naruto's having a lesson with Ozpin right now, so we have a little bit of time. Plus I've asked Ren if he could give Naruto an extra bout of training today since we have no classes" Yang said

"Why did you want Ren to give him extra training today?" Blake asked

"Because I may need him for a longer session next weekend because I think the academy in Konoha barely taught him anything properly" Yang growled.

"Was it really that bad for him there?" Pyrrha asked

"Trust us when we say it was no picnic" Weiss said looking at her hand

"Anyway, it's a good thing you suggested we wear our uniforms for this," Blake said looking at her hand.

"Good training today Naruto you've really come a long way in your taijutsu" Ren said walking towards their dorms

"I know, but something just feels off about my abilities you know" Naruto said

"Do you mean about that night at the port, Blake told us you use some techniques she's never seen before and that it seemed like you weren't in control of them" Ren said looking confused

"I just want to know what happened then, and why I can't do it now" Naruto whined

"One day Naruto, one day" Ren laughed as he stopped outside his team's dorm room to see Jaune exiting

"Hey guys, how was practice" the knight asked

"It was good, Naruto's stamina has increased a lot today" Ren said smiling

"Hey guys what's this?" Naruto asked referring to the black thing on his head which made Ren and Jaune look at each other before Ren grabbed what appeared to Blake's bra and threw back in the room before Jaune quickly closed the door.

"Let's get a bite to eat" Ren said nervously while Jaune was ushering Naruto away from the room

'Seriously that had to be Yang's idea' the boys thought.

"What was that thing anyway" Naruto inquired

"Ask Yang!" the boys said embarrassed about what just happened

"Okay then" Naruto shrugged

As they went to the cafeteria, Ozpin walked around the corner

"Ah Mr Arc, Mr Lie just the two I wanted to see" Ozpin said

"Yes sir?" the leading of team JNPR said

"I have a mission for the two of you and I think Mr Uzumaki her should go with you" Ozpin said

"What's the mission?" Ren asked

"It's all here in this data file, also the teleporter has been engaged on your scroll, Mr Lie I'm putting you in charge for this mission" Ozpin said

"Understood" the teens said

"Good luck and have fun" Ozpin said as the three teleported out of the hallway.

"This should be interesting" the headmaster chuckled before taking a sip of his seemingly infinite coffee supply. "Hm, interesting flavour, ah I should of asked them to pick up some coffee from where they're going; oh well"

Once the teleportation aura dissipated the three boys looked around seeing, forests and plains before spying a massive gate with two red symbols on them

"NO WAY, I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!" Naruto shouted about to run away when Ren grabbed him by his jumper and physically dragging the boy into the gates

"What is this place?" Jaune asked

"I'm guessing Konoha" Ren said

"I really was hoping not to return to this place" Naruto grumble

"It seems like a peaceful place" Jaune said looking around, down the way was a massive building, which Ren nodded to,

"That's where we need to go to so we can start this mission" Ren said letting go of Naruto as Jaune got behind Naruto

"Just wait until...hey I recognise that smell" Naruto smiled before speeding off

"Naruto wait...he's gone" Jaune murmured

"Relax he just went to get some ramen" Ren smirked.

"I forgot that Naruto was from here, and it was bad the time he was here" Jaune said

When Naruto walked into Ichiraku Ramen he saw a young woman who looked miserable, but upon seeing the blonde her mood quickly brightened

"Naruto, where have you been?" she asked.

"Easy Ayame, I've been living with my sister" Naruto said

"Wait you've been living with Yang?" Ayame said

"Yeah, she and her friends have been looking out for me" Naruto said as he started on a bowl of ramen

"That's good I remember Yang when we were little. I was sad when her new mother took her away. She promised to come back but I haven't seen her in a while" Ayame said stirring the ramen she was cooking smiling at the fact Yang had reunited with her brother.

"Lord Hokage we have two boys to speak with you" Sora said leading Ren and Jaune into the office of the Hokage, who greeted the two boys with a warm smile and a grandfatherly gaze

"What can I do for you two?" Sarutobi asked

"We're looking for someone, he goes by the name Jiraiya" Ren said

"Jiraiya, huh I wonder why you two are looking for him" Sarutobi said becoming serious

"Our headmaster Ozpin have asked for him" Jaune said

"Ozpin, huh I wonder what my old friend is up to now?" Sarutobi asked.

"We don't know" Jaune shrugged

"Very well, you can locate him at the baths" Sarutobi said nodding

"Yes sir!" the two huntsmen said

"How is Naruto?" the elderly hokage asked.

"He's okay" Ren smiled

Naruto was walking around the academy area when he felt something off where he was. He figured that it was one of the chakra abilities given to him by his parents' chakra fragments. How he was able to access this abilities was something he couldn't figure out, he knew his semblance wasn't to be use here in Konoha and his jutsu arsenal was low; however thanks to Ren he's Taijutsu was stronger than when he was in the academy

"I better check this out" Naruto said leaping up onto the wall around the academy looking around before seeing something that didn't agree with his morals.

Ren and Jaune made their way to the hot springs, looking around for an old man.

"Do you see him?" Jaune asked

"Not really, but now we have a bigger problem, which door to use" Ren said looking at the two coloured banners, one red and the other blue. Suddenly a woman walked out of the red banner.

"The blue one it is" Jaune said walking over to it before hearing a perverted laughed.

"Who is that?" Ren asked seeing a man with long spiky white hair wearing something similar to ninja robe like jacket

"That could be him" Jaune said as they walked over to the man

"That's it honey" the old man said

"Excuse us but are you Master Jiraiya?" Ren asked.

"So what if I am?" the old man asked

"Ozpin sent us" Jaune said

"Ozpin, huh? How is he these days?" Jiraiya asked

At the academy Naruto was not in a good mood as he saw a practice match was taking place, only the instructor were not around to call it over, so he saw that the 'winner' was still attacking the loser

"Knock it off Sasuke!" a voice growled as he saw the loser was an old friend of his, Hinata Hyuga

'Hinata! Teme you bastard' Naruto mentally growled as his other friends Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba were trying to stop the Uchiha from injuring Hinata

"Give it to her Sasuke, You're the best Sasuke! We love you Sasuke" the fangirls cheered

'Fangirls. why does is always have to be fangirls! I bet Yang were love to teach those brats some manner' Naruto thought jumping down before racing over there

"You're weak Hyuga!" Sasuke said throwing a punch, only it didn't connect

"Hey Teme, don't you think she's had enough" Naruto said throwing a jab into Sasuke's face.

Hinata was on the floor as Sasuke kept pounding on her

"Knock it off Sasuke!" Kiba growled as Shikamaru and Choji had to hold on to him so he couldn't do anything foolish

'Kiba' Hinata thought worried about the boy she had fallen in love with

"Give it to her Sasuke, You're the best Sasuke! We love you Sasuke" the fangirls cheered. All Hinata could do was whimper in pain

'Kiba's going ballistic!' Shikamaru thought as he struggled against Kiba to stop him from doing something crazy

"You're weak Hyuga" Sasuke said throwing a punch

'No! Hinata' Shikamaru flinching only to hear

"Hey, Teme don't you think she's had enough?" a new voice said jabbing Sasuke in the face

'What?" the trio of boys thought as they saw who punched Sasuke: a blonde haired boy wearing a black and orange hoodie, black pants and a pair of brown ninja boots

"No way...Naruto!" Shikamaru cheered.

"That's Naruto!" Choji asked shocked that his old friend who 'disappeared' had returned and seemed a much more skilled fighter

"Hey guys, long time no see" Naruto chuckled as he helped up Hinata

"Naruto, I didn't think I would see you ever again" Sasuke groaned getting up and prepared to attack

"One second" Naruto said grabbing the Uchiha's punch, turned around and flipped him onto the ground.

"So where you've been man?" Choji asked grabbing a packet of barbecue flavoured chips from his pack

"Oh, you know living with my sister, learning new things training the same old same old" Naruto chuckled making the others dumbfounded by shock

"You have a sister?" Shikamaru and choji asked

"Is she hot?" Kiba asked

"Dude, she has fire based abilities and you're taken!" Naruto said back kicking Sasuke who made another attempt

"Just asking" Kiba shrugged

"Well, your sister may know her" Naruto said dodging and countering Sasuke for a third time

"Really, who is she?" Kiba asked

"You wouldn't know her but her name's Yang" Naruto said punching Sasuke in the gut "Now if you excuse me"

Naruto and Sasuke circled each other, with the fangirls chomping at the bit to see Sasuke win, while his friends were barracking for Naruto to win

"You've got this Sasuke" the banshee Sakura squealed.

"Show him what you got man" Kiba barked.

"Alright this match is between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, first one out of the ring or knocked out cold loses" Shikamaru annouced "NOW BEGIN!"

Sasuke charged forward, delivering a jump kick, but Naruto blocked it delivering a counter attack with a punch to the left shin. Sasuke then rolled onto his hands and feet charging again throwing hooks and jabs, all of which Naruto blocked with a Brawler's guard he learnt off Yang. Naruto then started to attack with the Lotus style Ren had started to teach with. Open hand strike, low swinging punches and sweeping kicks were all successfully used and connected by Naruto before he popped up into a Brawler's style barrage of jabs, straights, uppercuts and hooks. Sasuke was getting angrier that all of his attacks weren't doing anything, so he stealthily grabbed a kunai and swung it forcing Naruto to hand spring back before he grabbed Sasuke's wrist with his left hand and threw his right arm around Sasuke's elbow getting into a throw stance.

"Nice try dobe" Sasuke growled as he ate dirt hard

"Get out of the damn ring teme" Naruto groaned as he launched a vertical spin kick on his enemy's shoulder

"Where the hell did you go?!" Sasuke demanded "Tell me so who ever taught you will teach me!"  
"Family secrets" Naruto said head butting Sasuke who retaliated with a kidney shot

"Low blow kuso" Naruto groaned.

"Now tell me how to convince what piece of shit family member taught you to teach me all of their techniques" Sasuke demanded

"First of all, get off me, second of all" Naruto said head butting Sasuke again before going for a stealth hit "Not happening, if you demand of them, you'll be nothing but a smear of red on the grass, and that's before a bear takes a dump on it"

"Like that will ever happen" Sasuke said smirking

"Oh you got something on your face" Naruto smirked back

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu"  
"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu"

The two fighters created a massive fire ball and a massive gust of wind, the two creating a deadlock in the middle of the academy arena, before a small ball of superheated chakra formed

"Its going to blow" Shikamaru shouted, as the small ball of chakra exploded sending smoke everywhere

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted getting ready to unleash his final attack

"That's enough!" a voice shouted grabbing the punches of the two boys

"Get out of the way old man" Sasuke growled.

"Naruto!" Ren said running into the arena "There you are"  
"Hey Ren, Jaune what's up?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, I donb't think starting a fight is keeping out of trouble" Ren said

"Hey I was just stepping in when a previous fight went too far" Naruto explained

"That may be, but you still got into a fight" Ren stated

"Yeah will" Naruto shrugged

"Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Oh hey Hinata how are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine now, thank you for saving me" she bowed

"Hey, um no problem" Naruto admitted blushing

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said smiling

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"Good match" Sasuke said holding his hand out

"Yeah you too" Naruto said shaking "But I will be back for round 2"

"I'll look forward to it" Sasuke smirked.

"Now that we're finished here let's go" Ren said as the four walked away

"Hey Uzumaki!" Sakura cried

"What?" Naruto said

"Don't be a stranger around here" Ino said as the group walked off.

ONce the group got back to Beacon, they saw Ozpin and Goodwithc waiting ofr them

"Victor, Glyda, how nice to see you guys again" Jiriaya laughed

"Master Jiraiya, welcome back to Beacon" Ozpin said

"Now if we can discuss why you are head" Goodwitch leading the ninja master off. Yang was walking out when she passed the adults.

"Was that?" Yang asked

"Sure was" Jaune said

"Now Yang you have some explaining to do to Naruto" Ren said

"And what is that?" Yang asked lifting an eyebrow

"A certain article of Blake's attire was thrown onto his head during you game of cards" Ren said

"Oh no, top or bottom?" Yang asked

"Top" Ren said walking off


	10. Chapter 10

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked as he watched the team

"We're going to the beach, you do know what that is right?" Weiss asked as she slipped her sandals on, she wore a pair of denim short and a white shirt.

"Weiss, me and Naruto are from a forest area about a couple of hours from the beach, so he wouldn't know what one is" Yang said walking out of the bathroom in a summer version of her normal outfit

"I agree, plus it will be fun to get out and about" Ruby said zipping up her hoodie shirt over her swimsuit

"Besides, I think we all need to get out" Blake said

"So did you invite JNPR?" Yang asked grabbing her beach bag

"Yeah, and I also invited Velvet" Blake said

"Good, I was wondering about her, she needs a break from Cardin" Weiss sighed grabbing her own gear as well.

"Come on time to go" Ruby cheered as the group exited the room to see the neighbouring there as well

"So you guys ready?" Jaune asked

"Yep, I'm so excited; Naruto's first trip to a beach" Yang smiled

"Yang" Naruto groaned.

"we just need to wait on"  
"Hey guys" a quiet voice said

"Hey Vel" Blake said hugging the rabbit faunus

"Thank you so much for inviting me along" Velvet said smiling before noticing Naruto "and who is this?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Yang's little brother" Naruto said

"Nice to meet you" Velvet smiled

"So how are we exactly getting there?" Weiss asked

"Come on" Yang said

"So we teleporting to the beach?" Ruby asked looking around the courtyard

"Unfortunately not, you see for us to go on this trip I needed to get permission and then a chaperone": Yang said gloomy

"Now, now Miss Xiao Long is that anyway to react" Goodwitch said coming up to the group

"Oh Professor Goodwitch" Weiss said excited

"You're our chaperone?" Ruby asked glumly

"Yes I am Miss Rose" Goodwitch said summoning one of her spell arrays "Now hold on tight" she smiled. Sudden a bright light flashed.

Next thing the group knew they were at the beach. Naruto stood in awe of it "Whoa"  
"He seems impressed" Yang chuckled.

"Alright we should find an area and set up" Ren said

"And change into appropriate attire" Jaune said removing his black battle hoodie and pulled out a Hawaiian shirt which he pulled on.

"I agree, however use a changing facility" Weiss said shoving the boys away while the girls removed their outer layer of clothes, which they decided to put over their swimsuits.

"I think we better wait for them." Ruby said

A while later the boys came back, and each one in dress in their beach attire. Naruto was wearing a plain white t-shirt with orange board shorts detailed with a black tribal pattern on the left leg, and his clan symbol on the right. Ren wore an open green bowling shirt and a pair of emerald green shorts with white palm leaf designs, and Jaune was wearing a pair of plain black board shorts and his Hawaiian shirt.

"Wow, you guys look" Jaune started.  
"Nice" Ren said smiling

The girls blushed at the compliments of the older huntsmen. Ruby was now wearing a red and black gradient Tankini, Weiss wore a simple white one piece; Yang wore a yellow string bikini while Blake wore a black halter neck bikini with swirls of purple, Pyrrha wore a copper camikini and Nora wore a pink skirted bikini with black polka dots.

"Where Velvet?" Jaune asked

"Here I am sorry for making you guys wait" Velvet said as she walked up wearing a dark brown bikini with a wrap around her hips

"Good now we can head for the water" Yang said

"Count me out for a while" Blake said lounging back on one of the beach chairs the group brought

"Afraid of the water?" Naruto asked innocently

"No I'm just finishing a good book actually" Blake smiled ruffling Naruto's hair

"Where's Goodwitch?" Ren asked

"I'm right here, Mr Lie" Goodwitch said walking over wearing a white sundress

"You're not joining us professor?" Ruby asked.

"No unfortunately, I was sent here because there have been rumours of a Bruce class Grimm around" Goodwitch said

"I don't think I've heard of a Bruce class before" Ruby said

"They're said to be an aquatic Grimm like that of a shark, they are also classified as a type 3 threat" Blake said not looking up as Weiss laid down on her towel to get some rest.

"Chill princess, not like we're at the beach or anything" Yang grumbled

"Come on Yang we're going swimming" Ruby shouted as her and a couple of the others were already at the water's edge.

"Okay! Yang shouted "Hey bro you coming?"

"Um...sure" Naruto said following Yang

"Everything okay?" Blake asked walking over to Naruto after reading her book.

"Um..yeah it is" Naruto said

"Nice try kiddo, what's wrong?" Blake asked adopting a stern yet motherly tone, only for Naruto to mumble something

"What was that?" Blake asked as Naruto mumbled the same thing again

"Once more please" Blake said

"I said I can't swim" Naruto said making Blake laugh

"Is that all, Naruto you could have told us that before and we could have used some of the time that we train you with to teach you" Blake said ruffling hsi hair a bit

"I was just scared I would be laughed at" Naruto admitted

"Well you won't be" Blake said smiling

Suddenly they heard yelling, Naruto and Blake looked out to the ocean to see a trio of surfers carving up a wave, the only odd thing about these surfers were they were Faunus

"The Surfer trio" Blake sighed

"You know them?" Naruto asked

"Stax, Wipeout and Gnarly, the three most harmless Faunus around, not even the White Fang wanted to recruit them" Blake explained

"And the Schnee?" Naruto asked.

"They don't even bother with them" Blake said "Basically if it's not fast food, waves or a lazy afternoon those three will not attack it"

"They're basically a bunch of slackers" Weiss said looking at the three surfers.

"Hey you guys coming in or what?" Yang shouted,

Yang had been having a splash fight with Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha while Jaune and Ren were just enjoying the water when they sensed Goodwitch come up to them.

"Mister Arc, Mister Lie I need a word with you about your last mission" Goodwitch said

"When did they go on a mission?" Nora asked

"While we were playing cards" Yang said blushing

"Why are you blushing it was your idea" Ruby snapped

"um, well you see...Blake's bra landed on Naruto when he was about to walk into the room" Yang admitted

"WHAT!" the girls shouted

"Yang I thought you checked the door was locked" Ruby whine blushing

"I did, but Naruto must have unlocked it with his scroll" Yang said also blushing

"Next time we don't play that kind of card game" Pyrrha said

"Agree" the girls said

"Hey looks like Blake's finished with her book" Ruby chirped

"Hey! you guys coming in or not!" Yang shouted waving

"We'll be right there" Blake shouted.

Once Blake and Weiss joined the girls they started a game of ocean volleyball while Naruto watched just sitting on the part of the beach where the waves crashed. Looking embarrassed that he couldn't join in

"Naruto come on" Blake said

"I'm good" Naruto said

"Come on" Ruby cried out  
"No thanks" Naruto sighed

"Why is he not coming in?" Yang asked

"He's scared" Blake said

"Huh?" Yang asked

"He can't swim, so he's scared he'll drown" Blake explained

"But back in the village...that damn village" Yang growled.

"I take it they're taught to swim?" Weiss asked

"One of the first thing you learn in the academy, but if he got a bad teacher" Yang started

"Then he wouldn't have learned" Ruby finished.

"Now remember what we discussed here cannot be retold anywhere else" Goodwitch said

"We won't professor" Ren said

"I agree, if they knew what we did it could be seriously bad" Jaune said

"Indeed, but we need a spymaster and Jiraiya fits" Goodwitch said

"But are you sure that's the target?" Ren asked

"I do, now you better get back before" Goodwitch started before

"NARUTO!" Yang screamed

"Come on!" Jaune shouted.

"Miss Xiao Long what happened?" Goodwitch asked

"Naruto was knocked over by a wave and was swept out to sea!" Yang said

"And worse of all: Naruto can't swim!" Blake added

"Oh dear" Ren said

"And just to make matters worse!" Jaune said as a black blade was shown out of the water

"The Bruce!" Goodwitch said

"Shit!" Blake cursed

"NARUTO!" Yang panicked.

"COWABUNBGA BROS!" a voice shouted out

"TOTALLY TUBULAR!"a second voice declared

"MEGA AWESOME!" a third voice announced.

There on the waves were the Faunus Trio: Stax, Wipeout and Gnarly.

"Whoa bros, check it out we got a crasher" Stax said. Stax was the most unique Faunus being a Shark Faunus, he lived ate and breathed surfing, the ocean and bumming around

"Ah, it's just a Brucie" Wipeout, a brown Wolf Faunus shouted out as he performed a cutback around the Bruce

"Yeah but that Brucie is about to make chow out of that Grom" Gnarly a Bear Faunus said as he moved to the other side of the Grimm

"Alright dudes, distract the fish, I'll get the Grom" Stax said

"You got it bro!" the other two said.

Stax propelled his board towards Naruto while the other two played distraction

"Over here ya guppy!" Wipeout taunted "Plenty of tender meat

"Nah, bro over here nice and chewy" Gnarly teased watching Stax sail up to the kid

"So little Grom, what's your title?" Stax asked placing Naruto on his board

"My what?" Naruto asked coughing up sea water

"Your Name" Stax said carving the waves while maintaining a grip on Naruto

"Naruto" the blonde said

"Tubular name, ninja language name meaning Maelstrom, or you know fishcake" Stax said

"You speak the language of the elemental nations?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Nah Bro, just know their water related words, not much of a scholar" Stax smiled "Yo dude you better hang on, the wave terminal is coming up"

"Speak Valish" Naruto said as the glided to a stop

"You know the shore, a wave terminal" Stax smiled "But got to ask bro, why didn't you like swim to the shore?" Stax asked helping the blonde up

"I can't swim" Naruto admitted making Stax smile goofily

"So you got no water skills, relax Grom and let this old guppy teach how to swim" Stax said

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly before being swept up in a mane of blonde fire

"Naruto you're okay" Yang said "Just please don't do anything like again until you can swim" Yang said hugging her brother

"A dude, the Brucie's about to hit the Wave Terminal" Wipeout said running up to the three

"Yeah, just if it gets into the sand we'll have bigger problems" Gnarly included

"Wait! These thing can go on land?" Yang asked worried

"Yep" Wipeout said as the Bruce had reached the shore.

"And we're without our weapons" Yang said

"snopaew emoc ot su" Velvet said summoning everyone's weapons

"Thanks Vel" Yang said pulling on her shot gauntlets, when she noticed her friends grabbing their own weapons

"Okay form up" Ruby said as the friend spread out

"Okay time for us to join the fray as well" Stax said as the three summoned their swords

"Wait you three are Huntsmen?" Yang asked.

"Trained with the best" Stax said

Yang slammed her fist into the ground making a torrent of fire shoot out towards the Shark Grimm who leapt out of the sand into the air and crashed back down, preparing to enter the sand

"No you don't!" Weiss said summoning a glyph catching the shark mid air as the gunners opened fire

"Good catch!" Blake said as she changed Gambol Shroud to its katana form and jumped in the air

'Whoa, Blake is amazing' Naruto thought as he focused on his futon abilities

"WIND STYLE: GRAND GALE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted creating a great gust of wing heading towards the Shark

"Where is that coming from?" Yang said knowing that Naruto had great potential

"You didn't teach him that?" Ren asked shocked

"No! I can't perform Wind jutsu, what about you?" Yang replied

"Neither do I, I can perform some basic Earth style jutsu but that's it!" Ren said

"So who taught him the wind jutsu" Yang asked

"Its over the water" Ruby shouted as she and Nora shot at it with their weapons, creating a black, red and pink explosion in the sky

"Awesome" the surfer trio said

"The betty got the Brucie" Stax smiled.

"Totally tubular fireworks bruh" Gnarly grinned

"Okay just hold onto the board and kick, while laying on your gut of course" Stax instructed as he and Yang just to teach Naruto how to swim. He was doing okay while he had the water Faunus and his sister by his side

"Thanks for help teach him Stax" Yang said

"Hey no problem dudette; it's kind of my thing" the shark faunus smiled

"Alright now shall we try without the board?" Yang asked

"Um okay" Naruto hesitantly answered

"It's okay Naruto we're not that far out" Yang said as her brother let go and started to swim by himself

"Totally Tubular bro!" Stax smirked

"I'm so proud of you" Yang shouted started to hug her brother, only to end up in the water herself while hugging her brother, before they started laughing together.


	11. Chapter 11

"Another Grimm hunt in the wintery wilderness, great" Yang groaned

"At least this one isn't a Schnee mission" Ruby said

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked

"Nothing, nothing at all Weiss" Ruby panicked as the trio walked out into the snowy landscape, Blake was still inside grabbing her winter gear

"Alright lover boy, the Schnee Mansion is in this direction" Blake said showing Naruto on his scroll "And this is the easiest way. Now I want this to be a stealth mission, to complete this objective, you must enter the mansion, find your objective and enjoy yourself without getting caught until at least you've made contact with Elsa" Blake said "any questions"

"Year why do people assume we're a couple?" Naruto asked pulling on his white and orange winter hoodie.

"You look cute together, anyway we'll be making our way their afterwards, because I think Weiss wants to talk to her father about something, so...meet you there" Blake smiled walking out with Naruto

"Got ya Black Cat" Naruto said running off  
"Be careful Little fox" Blake shouted before going over to her team

"So think he's going to confess?" Ruby asked

"I'm not sure" Blake giggled.

"Alright on the ground" a mercenary said as he pushed the Schnee Matriarch Anna Schnee down

"You won't get away with this you scum" the patriarch Geist Schnee yelled

"Oh you see we will, and you're going to let us walk out that front door" the mercenary said tying them back to back

"Why would we?" Anna shouted

"Because, if you don't I'm going to find your little angel and well let's just say, she'll be going to pieces" the mercenary chuckled darkly

"What do you want?" Geist asked surrendering

"Just access to your private bank account, and personal dust vault" The merc said

"So you're with the White Fang" Geist said

"Oh please, I'm way higher in the hierarchy then those mongrels, yes that's right my organization has included the White Fang as low level enforcers" the merc said

"So what do we call you?" Geist asked.

"You can call me, huh never did have to come up with a name for myself, it was always scumbag, shit head, prick. But well you can call me Phantom" Phantom said

"So who do you work for?" Geist asked.

"A shadow" Phantom said knocking over a vase smiling

"Geist, just do it" Anna said

"No I will not!" Geist shouted

"Okay bring out the girl and knives" Phantom chuckled

"NO! NO PLEASE SHE'S INNOCENT!" Anna cried

"Not really" Phantom said plopping down in an armchair "This is comfy"

"Come on, come on!" Elsa begged freezing the door to the frame to make sure its secured before running to the middle of the room, her eyes never leaving the door. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned around to see Naruto behind her looking concerned

"Hey Elsa" Naruto said before being gripped in an Ursa hug

"Naruto" Elsa whimpered

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"NO I'm not someone has attacked us! And are holding mum and dad hostage" she whimpered as Naruto looked sternly

"Come on!" Naruto said clasping Elsa's wrist

"Where are we going?" Elsa said tearing up

"Out" Naruto said lifting his friend into a bridal carry "You may want to hold your skirt"

"Huh?" Elsa asked as Naruto started to run to an open window

"NARUUUTOOOOOO!" Elsa screamed as the door busted open

"This way" Naruto said leading her to the back garden 

"Boss she got away" Phantom's radio crackled.

"Really, and how did she do that?" Phantom asked pausing 'Chakra?'

"Out the window boss, but it looked like" the goon said

"She had help, a very particular type of help, one that comes from the ninja territories" Phantom chuckled.

"Ninjas?" Geist asked 'but the only ninja who know about this place are dead'

"Come on!" a mercenary shouted running past the bushes Naruto and Elsa were hiding, Elsa was scared out of her mind, but Naruto was somehow calm and collected then someone his age should be

'Naruto you have to keep calm; if you need any assistance just mentally yell and one of us will be there to help you' the voice of his mother's chakra construct said

"Thanks mum" Naruto mentally said before looking at Elsa who was scared out of his mind "Elsa listen to me, we will get out of this" Naruto said smiling before he pecked her cheek to make sure she had hope.

"Naruto, if...if we survive this I want to give you something special" Elsa blushed

"Okay" Naruto smiled holding her hand

'Well, well, well like your father said I approve of her, but just take it slow, especially if she planning on giving you what I think it is' Kushina said

'Um...okay, what is it you think she wants to give to me?' Naruto asked as he snuck about with her hand in hand under the flowers bushes.

"Did you find anything ninja like?" Phantom asked getting irritated

'None sir' a merc said over the radio

"Brilliant, hurry up and find whatever is giving off that energy!" Phantom bellowed slamming the radio down "Okay, where is the ninja you've hired to rescue your daughter?"

"We didn't hire anyone!" Anna shouted

"Easy, Anna" Geist said maintain an attitude of one in control

"Well Mrs Schnee, if you didn't hire him; who did?" Phantom asked sitting down and smirked "Because I will find him and then boom" he smirked shifted into a psychopath's smile.

"Like you could handle a ninja" Geist said calmly

"Who said I couldn't?" Phantom asked walking around to Anna and striking her with his handgun, leaving a cut on her face

"ANNA!" Geist roared in anger "Once I'm out of here I'm going to gut you like the coward you are!"

"Mr Schnee, I do apologise for damaging your beautiful wife, but that is the penalty for not giving me what I want, and what I want at this particular moment is your daughter and the ninja she's with" Phantom said cheerfully

"Get stuffed you piece of rat shit" Anna murmured

"Anna, don't speak" Geist whispered holding her hands with his own

"So tell me something, you have two daughters, but my men could only find evidence of one, where's the other one?" Phantom asked "Hm?"

"Not here" Geist said

"Well no SHIT!" Phantom said shooting at Geist's shoulder

"Now I ask again, where is she?" Phantom said shoving the gun's barrel into the GSW

"Beacon Academy, but when I give her a call, she'll be gunning for you" Geist growled.

"No she won't" Phantom smiled resuming his armchair lazing "Seriously where did you get this chair?"

Elsa and Naruto were sneaking their way through to the orchard

"If we can just get there we'll be able to run out into the forest and find my sister" Naruto said

"I hope Weiss is also there" Elsa said

"Hey, she's there" Naruto said realising something, creeping out of the bush he saw that he lost them "That's weird" suddenly he heard something behind hium

"Let me go!" Elsa screamed as one of the mercenaries had grabbed Elsa and was now trying to restrain her

"ELSA!" Naruto shouted ducking back under the bush 'DAD! I kind of need help here'

'Alright, quickly use the transformation jutsu, that way the strain on you will be lessened than what you did the first time I helped out' Minato said

"Thanks dad, now then Transformation Jutsu!"

A massive smoke cloud spread out around the small area where Naruto was now stood an older version of the young blonde. He wore a ninja uniform with a white cloak like jacket with flames edging along the bottom. Everyone gathered there just stopped

"Drop the girl" Minato said

"Is he a ninja?" Merc one asked

"I think s" merc two said before being slugged by the forth hokage who then teleported behind the first merc and knocked him out with a neck chop, grabbing Elsa in the process

"Are you okay?" Minato asked

"I am, um"

"I'm an echo of your friend's father" Minato said

"An echo?" Elsa asked

"It's complicated, but for now we should get out of here" Minato said clasping Elsa's hand "And by the way, I'm still Naruto, in a way"

Yang stood up in a tree looking around at the snowy environment. To a city girl like her who never left Vale or the village of Konoha, the white frozen snow was a beautiful mystery that she didn't want to solve for fear that it would lose some of its magic. The only reason she hating coming up to the snow areas was that she always had to do Grimm hunts, whether asked by the Schnee who lived up here or by Ozpin who wants to make sure that the little villages don't get overrun.

"Oh man I think snow got in my boots, not to mention its freezing cold" Weiss whined.

And the fact that Weiss was whining about not wearing proper winter attire, Yang just paid her no mind as Blake talked with her about proper attire. Yang was nice and warm in her winter jacket which was like her normal one, only it had long sleeves and a fleece lining. To make sure her legs don't get cold she wore a pair of black combat trousers over a pair of thermal stockings. She also had her semblance to warm her.

"I have to agree with Blake Weiss, why didn't you wear winter gear like last time?" Ruby asked

"Because I left it at home to get washed" Weiss exclaimed

"Well then let's go get it, Yang is the coast clear?" Blake shouted up to the blonde.

"I'll check" Yang said pulling out her Dust Rifle Sun Shooter and equipped its scope.

"Okay looks clear to the left" Yang said slowly panning to the right, "looks clear right" panning back to the left something caught her eyes. The sight before her shocked her, causing her to scramble down the tree

"Yang what is it?" Blake shouted up to her as she landed on the snowy floor

"I just saw something I never thought I would see again" Yang said in shock

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Guys, I saw...my father fighting over at the Schnee estate" Yang said looking confused

"But isn't he?" Blake asked not finishing

"Yes, which is why it's confusing how could my late father be fighting mercenaries over at the Schnee estate?" Yang said

"I don't know but it is at the Schnee estate we better check it out" Ruby said.

Minato and Elsa were doing their best to fight off the mercenaries when Minato changed back into Naruto

"Crap!" Naruto shouted as he was ambushed by the mercenaries

"Get off of me" he shouted as he punched a goon in the lower regions forcing him to drop Naruto

"Elsa run!" Naruto said as he tried to hold the mercenaries off, only to get grabbed by them as they picked up Elsa as well

"HEY!" Yang roared entering the estate, opening fire with her rifle.

"Drop it girlie; or we drop them!" a merc said as guns were held up to the children

"Fine" Yang said backing off "But you won't get away with this" she growled as the mercenaries left with Naruto and Elsa.

"SHIT!" Yang shouted kicking the snow "I'll get the others and storm the estate"

"Pink carnations and a pickup truck." Phantom sang "I've forgotten the rest" a smirk developing as he watched the head of the Schnee family squirm "Now that my friends have what I want, and have knowledge that your daughter is in the forest I just have to wait until I have all I want" Phantom smiled as Anna broke down in tears

"Let go of me you DICK!" Naruto shouted as the two were brought in

"What is this, where's the ninja?" Phantom asked as the merc pointed to Naruto

"Kind a small isn't he?" Phantom asked

"Kiss my arse" Naruto swore

"And a little foul mouthed as well, now I want the girl over by the fire" Phantom instructed "And now the fun can begin. Once again give me what I want and your daughter with still have a hand" Phantom chuckled as Elsa was pushed over to the fire with her hand over it "And I'll count to fiv" Phantom started before Naruto kicked him in the shins

"Little pest" Phantom said as the door was kicked in "Now what" he yelled as Yang rushed in with her rifle drawn and loaded

"Let. them. Go!" Yang said

"How. about. NO!" Phantom laughed. Soon RWB raced in

"Mum, Dad, ELSA!" Weiss screamed as she saw her family, her mother was bleeding, her father was shot and her sister's hand was about to be burnt

"Don't worry they'll be let go once I get my money, so tell who is going to buckle first?" Phantom asked smirking evily.


	12. Chapter 12

Last time on Flame andMaelstrom_:_

_Phantom chuckled as Elsa was pushed over to the fire with her hand over it "And I'll count to fiv" Phantom started before Naruto kicked him in the shins_

_"Little pest" Phantom said as the door was kicked in "Now what" he yelled as Yang rushed in with her rifle drawn and loaded _

_"Let. them. Go!" Yang said_

_"How. about. NO!" Phantom laughed. Soon RWB raced in_

_"Mum, Dad, ELSA!" Weiss screamed as she saw her family, her mother was bleeding, her father was shot and her sister's hand was about to be burnt_

_"Don't worry they'll be let go once I get my money, so tell who is going to buckle first?" Phantom asked smirking evilly._

Now the conclusion

"I'LL DO IT!" Geist shouted as the mercenary holding Elsa was ordered to stop

"Fine, give me the coordinates to the vault and then I'll leave" Phantom said "But I'm taking the kids and the weapons of the huntresses with me so no one gets any funny ideas" Phantom smiled as RWBY were relieved of their weapons

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life asshole" Yang growled

"Not as big as one you'll make if you come after us, but I'll be nice" Phantom said as he lifted up the bag of weapons "I'm going to leave these at the gates to the estate, so you don't have to go far to collect them before running off and crying to Ozpin like little bitches who miss their mummies" he cackled.

"You bastard! When we get out of here and reclaim our siblings. I'm going to make sure that the words Cold Snap takes on a new meaning with you!" Weiss growled

"And Pants on fire with me!" Yang snapped.

"Whatever ladies, ciao" Phantom farewelled dragging Naruto and Elsa away

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS SO EASILY YOU SWINE!" Geist shouted, the only reply he got was a middle finger from the other side of the door, once the door was closed Ruby turned to Yang

"Do it" Ruby said as Yang nodded burning the ropes with her aura

"Now that we're out, let's go!" Ruby said

"Mum, Dad are you alright?" Weiss asked as she hugged Anna

"We're fine Weiss" Anna said "But that monster has your sister, and the mysterious ninja"

"I don't care about that blonde boy, if this man thinks he can take on the Schnee, he'll think again!" Geist shouted getting his claymore

"I knew it" Yang whispered "They only care about themselves"

"Yang, not the time" Blake whispered

"I don't give a stuff, that old fool goes in swords blazing he's likely to get them killed" Yang snarled

"Oh mum, these are my friends: Ruby, Blake and Yang" Weiss said "The boy they took is Yang younger brother"

"Geist no baka" Yang said in her native language

"I am not an idiot Miss Yang, I know that I will have to be careful" Geist said

"Whatever...wait how did you understand what I said?" Yang asked

"Yang, I thought I recognised that name, Yang Uzumaki wasn't it?" Geist asked

"It was, I go by Yang Xiao Long now" Yang said

"Well then, I supposed I could save Kushina's son" Geist smiled leaving the room

"Okay, now here we are" Phantom said getting out of the car dragging Elsa along with Naruto in the hands of another mercenary

"Once we're inside let them go and run around because they won't be leaving the vault" Phantom said before whispering "Open her up sweetheart" to Elsa

"Mirror Tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?" Elsa sang as the door to the vault opened up

"Thank you" Phantom said shoving the two kids into a corner  
"That was that you just sang?" Naruto asked loosening his bonds,

"The Schnee family song. It's about how lonely we are and that we keep things hidden from others" Elsa explained before shivering "I'm scared"

"Don't be we'll get out of this" Naruto said taking her hand and running off in the vault, noticing the size of it he spoke one word "Kyojin"

"What's Kyojin?" Elsa asked nervous

"A hidden guardian" Naruto said

"A hidden guardian, what are you talking about?" Yang asked

"If our research is to be confirmed then it is a special Semblance, called the Titan Semblance!" Geist said

"The Titan Semblance is a myth" Weiss said "Father you can't be serious"

"I am Weiss, it is a rare and powerful Semblance, it is not created by a person's personality like most semblances but rather their courage. The stronger the fear they must overcome, the stronger the Titan form" Geist explained

"That must mean" Blake said

"When Naruto returned to Beacon after getting kidnapped by Roman, he must have used that there" Weiss said

"And saved Elsa and himself while destroying that lab they were kept in" Ruby said

"My brother has a rare semblance" Yang said looking awestruck

"Wait, could the titan semblance give Naruto ability that he shouldn't know?" Blake asked

"Not to my knowledge" Geist frowned "When did he display these 'abilities'?" Geist asked

"The Stray incident" Blake said

"Right before he was captured" Weiss said

"What abilities did he use?" Geist asked

"Shadow clones, a red orb and teleporation" Blake said

"Shadow Clone Jutus, Crimson Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God. Those three Jutsu used to be used by my father Minato Namikaze" Yang said

"I agree" Geist said "And how I know him is another question to be answered at a later time"

"Dump them here" Phantom said dropping some bags in front of a vault. "Come on Cinder wants this done now!" he started shovelling vast amounts of dust crystals into his bag.

"Okay we've got enough of the burn, find the freeze, repel and shock dust types, Pastor send those little brats up to the big sky" Phantom ordered

"Yes sir" Pastor said drawing two bladed revolvers, and loaded some black tipped dust bullets "This is going to be fun, oh and boss as a reward can ya'll get me some of them smoke crystals"

"Sure why the hell not" Phantom said shrugging as he walked off.

"Yee hah" Pastor chuckled. "Here kiddies,"

"They're coming for us!" Elsa panicked

"Calm down, we not dead yet" Naruto said as he closed his eyes

'Focus on the power of my soul, the strength of my Aura and my courage; TITAN MODE' Naruto said as his eyes flashed opened before he activated his semblance becoming Kyojin Naruto again

"Alright" Elsa cheered jumping up onto his shoulder before hugging his neck making the giant blush "Let's go get them" Elsa smiled as Naruto growled walking off.

"uh oh, kiddies where are you?" Pastor asked  
"Right behind you" Elsa sang sad the merc turned around only to see Naruto's colossal fist swing into him. Making him take flight into the nearest wall, which Naruto pulled him out of the wall and mashed him into the floor

"Naruto, we got more coming up behind us" Elsa said freezing the floor as Naruto dashed forwards deeper into the vault to get rid of those who had tried to hurt Elsa.

'Naruto calm down, if your anger gets a hold of you then Kurama can and probably will take advantage of your emotions and weaken the seal' Minato said

'I agree, just keep your anger in check and you should be able to maintain your form' Kushina added in.

"Have fun ice skating boys" Elsa giggled as several highly train soldiers of fortune slipped and skidded across the frozen floor, one of them skidded into the wall at teh other end

"Yes! two points" Elsa said noticing Naruto's confused look. That was enough to make him continue on before seeing a couple of the mercenaries at the money vault

"we need that damn brat again" the first one said

"Why not just sing the song?" the second said

"Because I don't have a voice print that matches those in the damn system" first said

"Oh, then why don't I use the recording I got" Second replied

"Then why didn't you say so?" First asked as second pressed play

'Mirror Tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?' the recording sang as the door remained shut

"The recording must be throwing the wavelengths off" First said

"At least it was worth a shot huh?" Second said

"Mirror, tell me something tell me who's the idiotic of all?" Elsa sang as Titan Naruto rounded the corner

"What is that!" First asked as he was thrown into the vault door

"That will teach you bullies to attack my family" Elsa said as a wire was wrapped around her foot

"Got you little bitch; a pure breed girl like you will get me a high price on the market" Phantom smirked before Naruto charged at him

"Later" Phantom said as Naruto closed in on him, Phantom looked behind him and pulled out a phone

"Yeah, hi guess what. MY PAY RATE JUST WENT UP! Why? How about I'm being chased around the damn Vault by friggin Bigfoot" Phantom said to the other person on the other "Yes that's right Something big is no longer behind me" Phantom said before he heard a grunt in front of him

"HOW THE HECK DID THAT GET IN FRONT OF ME?" Phantom shrieked backing up looking all around the room spotting holes in the ceiling

"Little bastard" Phantom quipped "You want the girl, huh do you monster?" he asked drawing his gun and pressing it to Elsa's head "Come on tough guy what's it to be?" he squeezed the trigger slightly before Naruto backed off and retreated around the corner

"Yeah thought so" Phantom chuckled before Naruto charged around the corner picking up Elsa and Phantom, dragging the areshole who dared to harm Elsa before throwing Phantom out the main door

"Let it go, Let it go can't hold me back anymore" Elsa quickly sang closing the front door.

"We're safe from him for now" Elsa said "but the other's I'm not too sure of" as guns were drawn

Get on" Naruto said hoisting the girl he was quickly falling in love with onto his shoulder "Can you guard my back?"

"I'll try" Elsa said unsure

"That's okay, all I want you to do is stay safe" Naruto said

"Thank you"

Elsa looked behind her to see three guards coming up to them at a rapid rate, only for her to use her semblance to shoot three grenade sized pieces of ice at them knocking them down. Naruto was dealing with those coming from the front by using a chakra enhanced roar, pushing them back before slamming hsi fists down on the floor cracking it making a massive sinkhole making the mercenaries fall into it.  
"I think that was the last of them" Naruto said becoming his normal form again looking around at the damage he cause "That's going to be" he was cut off by something soft and warm interacting with his lips. Naruto realised it was Elsa. He had just experienced his first kiss.

"um...wow" was all the young blonde could say while dazed  
"Did...did you like it?" Elsa asked sweeping her hair back

"Um, yeah I did, so what does this make us?" Naruto asked taking her hand in his own

"I think we're 'dating' well as much as a pair of ten year olds can be" Elsa said as the pair walked over to the open door of burn dust and laid down,  
"Not be the most comfortable but at least it's kind of warm" Elsa said as Naruto snuggled up next to her sending out a slight pulse of chakra to warm up the dust a bit, thanks to the use of her semblance Elsa's body temperature drops a bit and must regain the warmth it lost.

Outside Phantom groaned getting up, cracking his back as he did

"That hurts, and worse of all I'm not going to get paid" he groaned as he started to walk off only to realise his foot was stuck

"What the?" he asked before a boot was inserted into his face

"Tah Dah" Ruby said sticking the landing

"Niece one Ruby, now it's my turn!" Yang said punching Phantom in the gut before unleashing a ten punch combo on the creep, finally launching syward "Weiss!"

"Got it" Weiss said trapping him in a glyph "Blake"

"Okay" Blake said shadowing up to Phantom planting her boots into his gut, chest and finally the face before jabbing him with the blunt side of Gambol Shroud's clever and handle

"Going down" she smirked jumping onto the back of the glyph releasing Phantom from it propelling him into the ground "Yang" Blake smiled.

Phantom groaned pulling himself out of the crater, only to see Yang's boots in his eyesight the view as he panned up was not a pleasant one as Yang was cracking her knuckles.

"You picked the wrong hostages" Yang snarled as she loaded ammo into her gauntlets

"Alright Fireworks" Ruby giggled confusing the other two as Phantom was pointed at the moon with Yang's knuckles under his chin

"Ka" Yang said innocently firing her gauntlets "BOOM!" She shouted sending him flying

"Awe, no pretty colours" Ruby whined as a large explosion happened thanks to Yang shooting a couple of more shots "Yay!"

"You are such a kid" Weiss snapped "Kids, Mirror tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all" Weiss sang opening the door.

"ELSA!" "NARUTO!" the two sisters shouted seeing the massive amounts of damage

"WHAT DID THEY DO!" Weiss shouted

"It can be repaired Weiss," Geist said

"Over here!" Ruby shouted

"I feel bad about this" Ruby said

"So do I, but it must be done" Blake said squatting down and shook Naruto's shoulder while Ruby did the same to Elsa

"Hey, come on guys you really shouldn't sleep on dust crystals" Blake said as Naruto yawned and stretch, while Elsa got her bearings

"Are you two okay?" Ruby asked checking her partner's sister

"Yeah we're fine" Naruto said stumbling as he fell into Blake's arms falling back asleep, Elsa doing the same thing only on Ruby's back.

"Are they okay?" Yang asked arriving to see Blake gingerly getting up and passing Naruto over to her "Poor little guy"  
"It must have been frightening for them" Weiss said as Ruby transferred Elsa to her back.

"Come on let's get them home" Yang smiled softly kissing her brother's head in a motherly fashion.

"I couldn't agree more" Weiss smiled touching her forehead to her sister's.


End file.
